Evanescent Empyrean
by Any1there4me
Summary: The little amount of blood that went to her perfect, beautiful face sent me over the edge. All rational thought ceased to exist, and left only the ones of how much I wanted her blood and her body....Edward is back, life is perfect, but will it always be?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fan-fic ever, so take it easy on me. Also, if you have ideas for things that could happen later on in the story (once something actually starts happening in it first), just make a review. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or any of the characters (except the ones I am soon to make up) in this fan-fic.

* * *

**Chapter One: My Life Has Returned...Almost.**

**Bella's POV**

I'm grounded. Stuck in my room and only allowed to come out of it to go to the bathroom, school, and work. But, as soon as I'm done with any of those things, right back into my room I go.

'_You're grounded until you learn your lesson_,' I quote in my head, mimicking what Charlie tells me every time I ask when my house arrest ends.

Of course, my obedience and willingness to go and stay in my room for hours on end confuses Charlie. He always gives me bewildered expressions when I go up to my room smiling. What he doesn't know is about the visitor I have in the house every second I'm exiled to my room: Edward.

Every time I step into my room, he is there lounging peacefully on my bed, a statue of Adonis. Every time I see him there in my room, my heart flutters excitedly.

_I still can't believe he's mine…_

However, today was different. I took a longer time venturing to my room; I was completely wiped out from school (there was another blood incident…I ended up fainting and was unconscious for a few hours). This not only got on Charlie's nerves, but also Edwards's: to them both, I wasn't moving fast enough. I wasn't even to the top of the stairs when Mr. Impatient (Edward, of course) decided to run by me, pick me, and take me to my room, then carefully sit me on my bed. Like usual, whenever he did something unexpected, I gasped and nearly shrieked in horror.

When I stopped hyperventilating and was able to compose actually thoughts in my head, I turned on Edward as he stood calmly in front of me.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WAS THAT FOR?" I roared with little volume (I didn't want Charlie to hear). I was livid, not even able to look straight at him as I tried to recover from my panic attack.

_What the hell was he thinking? Charlie may have heard something!_

"You were taking an exceptionally long time, so I thought I'd speed it up just a _teeny_ bit," he replied coolly with amusement in his eyes, clearly not affected by my attempted roar (no one had a more fierce roar than Edward…is there anything he can't do?).

Finally, recuperated from Edward's "attack," I got up and went to the bathroom with him silently at my heels. I closed the door in his face.

"Bella? Are you all right?" Edward whispered through the door, apparently he just didn't get it.

"Go away, I need to be alone." No way was I speaking to him anytime soon.

"What's wrong?" He sounded really worried now, no humor in his voice. "Are you mad at me?"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!" I retorted.

_Boy did he hit the bull's eye._

**Edward's POV**

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!" Bella retorted. She was so angry, but why at me?

"Bella, can you please come out so we can talk. I'm sorry I scared you." I hope that'll get her out of the bathroom, I really missed looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"No." A simple answer, yet it hurt so much to hear.

"Please? I'll make it up to you," I pleaded, hoping for her to come out soon. Charlie was downstairs wondering what she was doing. He was contemplating whether or not to check on her and see what she's up to.

'_Bella…making lots of noise…should I check her?_' Charlie's mind is so simple.

"How?" I could hear the curiosity in her voice.

_I just might get her out of there…_

"I'll let you drive from now on, but only for two months," I replied quickly.

"No. I'll come out under one condition, and it's that I drive for the rest of the school year."

_Why, oh why did she have to do that?_ _Hmm…should I agree, or should I stick to the first one?_

"Fine…" I said, regretting what I was agreeing to.

Darn, I hate it when she drives. She drives too slow.

**Bella's POV**

"Fine…" Edward murmured. He sounded a regretful, like he just agreed to something life threatening.

_Yes, I get to drive from now on. WOOHOO!_

"Ok, I'll be right out." I slowly unlocked the door knowing it would annoy him.

_That's what you get for nearly scaring me to death!_

"Oof…" I coughed out as I was ran into and picked up by Edward. Once again, I was carried unwillingly to my room.

This time, however, Edward wasn't as graceful as his first "attack" on me had been. He nearly fell on top of me as he sat me down "gently" on the edge of my bed.

"Bella," he said tackling me. "I'm sorry." He sounded like a scolded puppy as he fiercely hugged me.

"…Can't…breathe…" I murmured as Edward smothered me in his bear hug.

"Oh, sorry…again," Edward whispered as he pulled back to look into my eyes, amusement flitting across his face.

We just sat there for a few moments staring into each other's eyes when Edward just disappeared. That's when I heard the muffled footsteps in the hallway. Charlie opened my door and peeked in.

"Just doing my rounds and checking up on you, Bells." His eyes scanned the room slowly from right to left, then back again. He turned his attention back to me. "What're you up to?"

"Just thinking…remembering some of the times back in Phoenix when I was little."

"Oh." Was it just me, or did he really sound depressed by what I said? "Well, ok then. I'll check up on you a bit later before I head to bed, ok?"

"See you then, Dad," I said as I wondered why he was asking my permission to check up on me.

As soon as Charlie's footsteps were gone and I heard the television on again downstairs, something rock hard knocked into me and grabbed my by the waist.

Cold lips locked with mine as Edward passionately kissed me. As usual, he caused me to swoon into a dreamy state.

"Bella? Bella?" Edward's panicked voice broke through the deep calming water as my mind surfaced.

"Huh?" I whispered, confusion clouding everything around me.

_What happened? Did I faint?_

"Nothing, at least not now. You just fainted…again." Relief flooded his face. He must've been really worried.

"Arrgggg, that's the second time today!" I will never be able to do anything again if I keep fainting like this!

"Yes, I know." I could tell he was laughing at me on the inside. "Anyway, since you're now conscious and not likely to faint again, I can give you your surprise."

"Umm…you know how I feel about you spending money on me."

I hate it when he buys me stuff, I feel like I'm taking advantage of him.

"Oh, I didn't spend anything on it." He gave me his crooked smile, nearly swooning me again, but I recovered quickly.

"Okay, then what is it?" I was truly curious now to what it was…

* * *

Read and Review people! hope you enjoyed it, I can't wait to continue writing this fan-fic. anyways, g2g. 

Any1there4me (A.K.A. the Jenn!--this is for you Kim, person who came me this nickname. hope you like my shout out!)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two for ya'll...hope you like it! also, R&R. I need motivation. Don't forget to give me ideas for future things to happen in the story when you review.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Flight**

**Bella's POV**

"We're going to Jacksonville!" Edward was so excited…explains his eagerness to get me alone.

"Do you mean the Jacksonville where my mother lives? That Jacksonville?" I hope it isn't because then Edward won't be able to go outside.

"Yes! I've been talking to your mother secretly planning this. She's the one who paid for the tickets." Edward's expression wavered between joy and pain for a moment. "Remember the tickets your mother gave you for your eighteenth birthday?"

_Oh, that explains the expression. He didn't want to remind me of before he…_

"Yes…" I forced a smile, but I knew he could see through it. Remembering anything having to do with his leaving last year made me depressed.

"You okay?" Edward asked, concerned he may have upset me.

"Yeah," I said smiling. This time it was a real smile; I was thrilled about the trip to Jacksonville. " So, when do we start packing?" My smile grew even bigger when Edward suddenly disappeared and reappeared with my suitcase.

"We leave tomorrow," he said as he began filling my suitcase at a lightning speed.

_I can't wait to see mom!_

The next day was hectic. As quickly as I was able to pack (with Edward's help), we still left the house half an hour late. I was so worried that we forgot something, so I had Edward check and recheck everything to be sure.

We still got to the airport in time because of Edward's crazy driving, but that didn't help the excitement and nervousness bubbling in my stomach. I don't know why, but I was nervous to see mom. I think it has to do with the fact I haven't seen her in almost a year.

_I can't believe I'm going to visit mom…with Edward!_

As Edward pulled both a luggage cart and me through the airport terminal (Edward brought like five suitcases!), I saw people stare at us both. This surprised me. Normally, Edward was the one people ogled over, but today they ogled over both of us.

"Bella!" Alice screeched when she saw me.

"Alice?" I said confusedly; I thought it was only Edward and I going, not the entire Cullen family. Something was up. They began to gather around us and talk. Alice, of course, was the loudest of all.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! I can't wait to go shopping in Jacksonville!" Of course, the only thing Alice loves the most is shopping…other than her family.

_Please tell me she is not coming! I don't think I could take a shopping spree with Alice again…I'm still recovering from the last one…_

"Hi everyone!" I tried to sound enthusiastic, but Alice's comment on shopping made all eagerness escape me. Edward eyed me and smirked. I guess he could feel my discomfort. "So, where are you guys going?"

All of them: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward stared at me like I was some retard. Alice was the first to speak (like always).

"We're going to Jacksonville with you and Edward." She attempted to make it sound like I was kidding, but I wasn't.

"Oh," I said, trying to sound innocent. Edward's hand found mine and lightly squeezed it.

"Let's go, we're going to be late," Edward said, telling not only me, but everyone in our group.

_I have a feeling I may not enjoy this flight._

* * *

After a few hours on the plane, I began to relax. My muscles had been tensed since the second I stepped onto the plane. I never liked flying: the thought of the plane I was on crashing always terrified me. Thankfully, Edward was there to comfort me. 

The flight wasn't too bad. The entire time, Rosalie and Alice were talking a million miles a second about where they where going to shop and what stores they had to visit. I only knew this because Edward caught me looking at them and explained what they were talking about. When I cringed at the shopping part, Edward smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

_If only we were alone for this trip…_

**Edward's POV**

_Bella looks so peaceful when she sleeps…I wonder what she's thinking about._

"Bella, we're in Jacksonville," I whispered quietly into her ear, not wanting to startle her.

"Hmm?" Bella blinked her eyes open slowly and tried to wake up. "We're there already?"

"Yes, and we need to get off the plane."

_She is so beautiful…I still can't believe she's mine._

"Oh, okay." She made an attempt to stand up, but ended up falling back into the seat.

I carefully picked her up and carried her off the plane. She was caught off guard at first, but quickly began to snuggle into my chest and fall back asleep.

"Bella, you need to stay awake. We're going straight to the hotel and then to your mother's house."

"Okay, but I want to get cleaned up before we leave the hotel," she murmured into my chest falling deeper and deeper into sleep.

I gently shook her awake.

"You can stop now. I'm fully awake," Bella said.

_Oops, she sounds a bit annoyed._

I set her on her feet right as we (the rest of my family, me, and Bella) stopped in front of the bathrooms. I handed her the carry-on bag she brought.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" She sounded worried, but about what?

"Sure."

_Hope I won't regret this…_

"How are you going to be able to go outside? She whispered into my ear.

_So that's what is bothering her._

"You'll see," I told her as Carlisle handed me a grocery bag.

**Bella's POV**

"You'll see," Edward told me with a huge smirk.

_I wonder what he's going to do…and what's in the grocery bag…_

_

* * *

_

Well, here's another chapter. I hope to put chapter three up tomorrow...if I finish writing it. anyways, R&R people. Sorry for any misspellings or weird sentences, I was typing this as fast as I could!

Any1there4me (the Jenn!)

I would like to shout out to my buddy Katie who was the second person to review my story--Thanks Katie!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three for ya! boy am i on a roll, two chapters in one day...that's good progress. anyway, don't forget to R&R peoples!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, any of the characters (except for the ones I make up) out of the books, or anything else that Stephenie Meyer has created

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jacksonville**

**Bella's POV**

Edward went into the Men's room with the mysterious grocery bag. I couldn't figure out what was in it, but by the size of it and how stretched out the handles were, it was heavy.

While I waited, I went into the Ladies' room to freshen up. I walked over to the sink, turned the cold water on, and splashed my face. It helped a little with the nervousness, but did not rid me completely of it. I then dried my face and hands with some paper towels and exited.

When I had returned to the where the group had gathered, only Carlisle and Esme remained.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked, questioning both Carlisle and Esme.

"They're all in the bathroom. They'll be out soon." Esme replied. The way she said it sounded a little off, like she was holding back something funny.

"Okay."

_Vampires don't have to go to the bathroom…I wonder what is going on._

A few more minutes passed when someone swiftly tapped me on the shoulder. I whipped around to see who it was and nearly ran into Edward.

"Oh. My. God." I couldn't say anything else. Edward was completely covered in a tan and no longer had a glow about him. "What did you do?"

"Umm…Esme, can I tell?" Edward looked from me to Esme, then back again.

"Go ahead, Edward." The amusement I had seen in Esme's eyes returned again, this time it was magnified.

"Well, Bella…we…uh…we put…uh…we put cover-up all over ourselves," Edward stuttered.

I busted out laughing. This was too much.

"You mean to tell me that you just walked into the Men's room with a grocery bag full of…full of…FULL OF MAKE-UP?" I couldn't say any more after that. Just breathing alone became a challenge because of how hard I was laughing.

_No way! He can't be serious!_

I looked back at Edward's face and laughed even harder. He looked stunned, like I just ate a cow or something.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett then returned from the bathroom and gave me panicky expressions.

"Edward, is she all right?" Alice asked nervously.

_She must think I'm insane…or going insane._

"She's fine. I…uh…I just told her what we were doing in the bathrooms a moment ago." Edward looked ashamed.

"NO, YOU DIDN'T!" Emmett looked horrified, sending another peal of laughter through me.

Suddenly, I felt calm and tired. I looked over at Jasper who was staring intently at me.

"There you go, Bella." He smiled a little, and then glanced at Edward.

"Thanks, Jasper," Edward said, relief flooding his face. "Come one guys, let's go."

Edward picked me up and cradled me in his arms as he walked out of the airport terminal into the parking lot.

I had expected his glittering skin to send thousands of light beams everywhere, but nothing happened. That make-up really did work.

We didn't go far before we stopped in front of four expensive looking cars: a red one, a dark blue one, a yellow one, and a pink one. I saw Carlisle and Esme take the yellow one, Emmett and Rosalie take the red one, and Jasper and Alice take the pink one. That left Edward and me with the dark blue one. Edward then went over to it, opened the passenger seat door, and set me down gently. Next thing I knew, he was right next to me in the driver's seat.

_Darn vampires and their speed…_

**Edward's POV **

_Well, that was entertaining…sort of._

I drove in the front, leading the way to the Neptune Beach Hotel and Resort. Thankfully, I was able to book a few suites there when I did. The woman I spoke to said the hotel was almost always booked, but I got lucky.

"I…love…you…Edward…" Bella mumbled in her sleep, interrupting my thoughts. I looked over at her.

"I love you, too," I told her even though she was asleep.

_You just have no idea how much I love you…_

I turned backed to the road and looked straight out into the Atlantic as I turned the car around a curb. The sunlight glistened off the waves blinding me momentarily.

_Is that what I look like in the sun to Bella?_

I glanced over at Bella again hoping that she would soon wake up. She stirred slightly, fidgeting in her sleep, but continued to dream on.

I began to get bored of driving and let Emmett's thoughts invade my mind. I listened to what he was thinking and wondered how he even made it to high school.

'_Wow, she's so pretty. If I had to rate her out of one through ten with ten being the best, I'd give her a million._' I guess Emmett was obsessing over Rosalie again. Seems to be the only thing he ever is interested in doing. '_Can't wait to get her alone in our room…_'

Okay, there's only so much I can handle, and that was too much. I gagged and tried to erase the image Emmett had in his mind…it was so disturbing.

"Edward?" Bella's were opened and looking at me.

"Yes?"

_I'm so glad she's awake._

"Where are we?"

_Her voice is so beautiful, and so is she._

"We're almost to the hotel. It's just east of Jacksonville, so we won't be far from your mother's house," I said as I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Okay, and thank you." She dozed off again, her eyes slowly closing shut.

_I'm one lucky vampire…_

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and was nearly blinded. It was so bright outside.

"Bella, we're at the hotel," Edward said as he helped me get out of the car. He let me lean on him as I slowly woke up. He led me into what I assumed was the hotel we were going to be staying at. It was humongous.

Edward led me to the check-in counter and waited for someone to help him. A young blonde girl, probably in her mid-twenties came from the back room and smiled delightfully when she saw Edward, but then frowned when she saw his arm draped around my waist.

"How may I help you?" she asked, obviously annoyed with the fact Edward was already taken.

"Hello, I have four suites reserved."

"Name please."

"Edward Cullen." He peeked at me from the corners of his eyes and smirked. He must've listened to what that girl was thinking.

"Suites 101, 113, 116, and 117. Here are your keys." She nearly hit my face with the keys as she "tossed" them to Edward. Thankfully, Edward has vampire reflexes and caught the keys right before they smacked into my face. Both of us glared at the girl as she stared back innocently. "Have a good day!" she added, smiling guiltily at us.

Edward then guided me towards the front doors and met up with the rest of the family.

"Emmett and Rosalie, you two take suite 117. Jasper and Alice, you two take suite 116. Carlisle and Esme, here are the keys to suite 113." Edward then handed me the keys to suite 101. "Bella, head on up to the room. I'll be up right after I grab our luggage."

"Okay, see you then." I yawned, still not completely awake.

I scarcely remember walking up two flights and down three halls to our room, but somehow I got there. I vaguely remember unlocking the door, stumbling into the bedroom, and flinging myself onto the bed, but that's all.

One thing I remember thinking though as I made my up to our room was, '_I hate jet-lag_.'

* * *

Hoped you like it so far, I know I do (sounds corny...) Anyways people, please R&R. I want to get like 25 or more reviews in three days, so I know you guys can do it. Well, g2g.

Peace,

Any1there4me (the Jenn!)

A shout out to Krisit, Maegan, Kim, and Katie. Hope you like my fan-fic so far!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again people! okay, here's chapter 4. it's not too exciting, but I'm just glad to finally be able to update...frustrated growl...due to problems with computer and uploading. well, here it is. ENJOY! 

Thanks to the following peoplez for leaving a review! evil glare at people who didn't leave one...sigh, they'll never understand:

PiNKBUBBLEGUM523 Readerfreak10  
brwneyedgrl  
Musical Kat95-------teehee, it's my pal Kat-...oops, no names are to come out of my mouth of who some people really are...just like you know me as the Jenn!! (I'm a super hero, remember?) Victorian La Belle

Also thanks to my pal, MuscialKat, for trying to help mefigure out how to upload. your help was truly appreciated even though it didn't work...(I can't believe I just used the word appreciated. Something clearly is wrong with me)... Anyway, thanks Kat-...oops, almost slipped up again. sorry MusicalKat for nearly giving away your secret identity...I'm a hopeless cause...**NOW, TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!**

sigh DISCLAIMER: you people know the routine already from reading other fanfics and this one...I don't own it, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Chapter Four: Sleeping Beauty Edward's POV

After departing from Bella and the group, I quickly set out to get the luggage. I was infuriated by what the check-in girl was thinking and the way she was acting. Her thoughts were like daggers set out to stab Bella to death just because she wanted Bella's looks and me (why is it always me they're after?): _Oh my god, he is so good looking! Better start putting on my cutest express—who is she?!?! She's with him! UH, THIS IS SO UNFAIR! RAWR! HE SHOULDN'T BE WITH HER, HE SHOULD BE WITH ME! Hmm…maybe if I imagine knives stabbing her to death, maybe she'll just disappear. Or better yet, let me throw the keys to their room at her! Oh, oops. Throwing the keys wasn't the best idea…he looks like he's mad at me. Now I want to cry…he doesn't like me!_

_That girl's mind was so plain, but her thoughts made me want to hit her. No one has a right to talk, or think, about my Bella that way._

I hurried as fast as I could at a "human" pace to get our luggage and get to our room. Leaving Bella alone to go up to the room was tough and it made me anxious. I hated leaving her; trouble seems to always find her when she's alone.

_I hope Bella got to the room safely. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her. _

After I found our luggage, I ran up to the room not even bothering with the elevator. The sooner I saw my Bella, the better. On my way up, I passed an elderly couple who stared at me. I thought I may have been acting un-human and gave away what I really was, so I read their minds. I was glad to find that neither of them thought I was out of the ordinary, but their thoughts were humorous. When I read the man's mind, he only wished he looked like me: muscular, handsome, and wanted by all women. However, when I read his wife's mind, I had to suppress my laughter: _Uh, he is gorgeous! I wonder why I got stuck with Earl when I could have someone like him! Earl is such an old geezer compared to him… _

I quickly forgot about the elderly couple when I found the door to our room. I pulled out the key—carefully holding all the luggage in one arm—and unlocked the door. The door swung open easily and opened up to a spacious living room. One thing was missing though: Bella.

I searched the living room thoroughly and still Bella was nowhere. Panic rose in me as I thought of bad things that might've happened to her. I frantically looked through the front closet, the kitchen, the bathroom, and the bedroom, but still no Bella.

_She has to be here, she just has to be. Damn cover-up, I can't smell anything else but it! I could've already found Bella if I wasn't wearing this stupid stuff! _

That's when I heard it; the soft puttering of a heart met my ears. Immediately, I recognized the heart as Bella's and let relief spread through me.

_She's just asleep somewhere. But where? _

I walked back into the bedroom as I followed the faint beating of Bella's heart. I looked around the room and realized that during my frantic search I had not noticed the space between the bed and the wall. I took a peek to see if that was where Bella was and found her peacefully asleep, curled into a tight ball on the floor.

_She's beautiful…A sleeping beauty. _

A faint sigh escaped my lips as I looked at her with caring eyes. Carefully, I walked over to her and picked her up, gently cradling her head against my chest as I set her on the bed. Slowly, I lay down beside her and wrapped a blanket around both of us.

After we were both settled in with Bella snuggling into my shoulder, I chuckled. The thought of when she woke up and found she was in my arms would bring a deep scarlet blush to her cheeks. Then, my retelling of how I found her would bring an even deeper blush to blend with the first.

_I can't wait until she wakes…she's going to blush so much! _

Whenever she wakes up, her features are always relaxed making her look even more beautiful than she is normally. Her hair sticks from angles as if she was attacked by a blow dryer, and the blow dryer won. But her wild hair-dos she has when she wakes up never lessen my love for her, only intensifies it.

I peeked over at her again.

_She's so peaceful. I wonder what she's dreaming about. _

I leaned down and lightly kissed her lips, enjoying the momentary pause of her heart.

_She reacts the same way to my kisses when she is asleep! _

With that thought, he planted another kiss on her lips to see if the same reaction happened again. Her heart paused, the rebooted as it picked up tempo.

A slight blush spread across her cheeks as she opened her eyes and realized where she was. She smiled when she saw me staring into her eyes.

"Hey there," I whispered.

"Hi." She grinned, revealing the trait I loved the most about her: her smile. My dead heart always stopped beating when she smiled at me (not that it still beat).

"How are you feeling?" I asked politely as another smile spread across my face.

_Can't wait to tell her where she was curled up sleeping when I found her! _

Bella's POV

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked giving me a smirk; that smirk made my heart leap with happiness, and caused my legs to go jello-like.

"Tired, and sore. I feel like I slept on the floor." My voice was weak, but Edward still heard me.

_Why do I feel like I've been sleeping on the floor for hours? _

Edward chuckled, amusement filling his eyes.

"What?" My voice was back, and with a vengeance.

"Nothing, nothing," he said chuckling more. "But, there is something."

"What then? Tell me." I was getting annoyed. He always did this when he had something to tell me, and something important most of the time.

"Fine then. I found you curled in a ball sleeping on the floor over there." He pointed to the floor between the wall and the bed.

Instantly, a deep burgundy color spread across my cheeks, enflaming my skin with warmth.

_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! _

"No!" I gasped, clearly not liking what I heard.

Edward's amusement deepened. "If it makes you feel better, you looked absolutely adorable." He grinned, thwarting his effort at making me feel better.

I rolled away from him and sat up on the edge of the bed. My attempt to escape his laughter was worthless as he followed and sat beside me.

"Bella? Are you all right?" he asked with a worry in his voice.

"I'm just great," I said sarcastically. "I wake up to see my vampire sweetheart, who has brought me all the way to Jacksonville to see my mom, laughing at me because I fell off the bed and slept on the floor." I took a breath, then started again. "And, to top it off, when my vampire sweetheart 'tried' to make me feel better, he only made me feel worse."

_There! Hope he feels guilty now! _

Edward slid off the bed and stood in front of me, then bent down and sat Indian style. He took his hand and gently made me look into his eyes.

"Bella," he said, all teasing gone. "I didn't mean to make you feel worse. Your blush was, as it always is, amusing to me." He paused and looked into my eyes, contriteness radiating from his. "Please forgive me," he whispered into my ear as he swept me off the bed onto his lap, and into a passionate kiss.

My heart leaped into the heavens, beating faster and faster until I thought it might race out of my chest. My breathing became raspy as the kiss lengthened. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Edward pulled away.

"Well, since you're not mad at me any more, we can get ready to visit your mother."

Crap…I forgot about that.

"Okay, I just need to take a shower. It'll be fifteen minutes at most," I said assuring him I wouldn't take long and ruin the schedule he planned for us.

"Be quick. While you're in the shower, I'll pick an outfit out for you," he said as he walked out of the bedroom to get the luggage, and then returned. "I also need to get ready."

_Uh oh, Edward choosing me an outfit…This may be a terrible thing to agree to, but I'll take my chances._

I climbed off the bed and retrieved my suitcase from the pile of luggage Edward had made in the middle of the floor.

"Well, I'll be back soon," I said to him as I walked to the bathroom. "Don't pick anything I wouldn't wear!"

Edward's POV

"Well, I'll be back soon," Bella said as she walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom. "Don't pick anything I wouldn't wear!"

_Hmm…I don't think that is something I can agree to! _

"We'll see about that!" I replied humorously. "You'll wear whatever I pick out no matter what."

Bella popped back in the door. "That depends on what you pick out. If it's something I won't wear normally, then I won't wear it, and that's final." She went back to the bathroom.

"'That's final,'" I said, mimicking Bella to annoy her.

"I heard that!" she shouted from the bathroom, no trace of annoyance or anger in her voice.

I quietly laughed, enjoying every moment of her company.

_I can't wait for her to see what I picked out for her to wear! _

**

* * *

**ok peoplez, how'd you like it? honestly people, I need to know! if you don't know what tempo means (my brother didn't, and he's in band, so it was a really depressing moment when he confessed that to me), please just ask. it won't be embarrassing, I won't post your name on the next chapter and say "THIS PERSON DIDN'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" or anything...idea now pops into my head (j/k people, i'm not evil in any way...all the time at least grins evily) 

ok, well I g2g type more (homework...shivers violently from disgust...got to finish it).

peace, Any1there4me...the Jenn!

BTW: I love reviews...a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, I've finally fixed the internet! WOOHOO! And, I've updated! I'm sure you guys are all sitting there thinking, 'This girl is nuts,' but really, I'm not. The internet was down...and it was my fault...accidentally lost password to sign onto the internet because I'm still stuck with dial-up. (sigh) It's a shame. Anways, I hope you like this chapter...it's a little shorter than the last one, but I think you'll like it just as much.

Oh, and just to forwarn you. Nothing happens. Nothing, nada, zip, zero, so please don't assume when reading the beginning that something is going to happen. (Just wanted to tell you that because when my pal, MusicalKat, read this chapter at lunch, she yelled, 'EWWWWWWW!' really loud and everyone stared.)

Thanks to the following reviewers for hanging in there waiting for me to update: Readerfreak10, PiNKBUBBLEGUM523, Bellaforeva, Mayra, oceaneyes85253, ILoveEdward201037, Victorian La Belle, brwneyedgrl, and Musical Kat95.

Quick A/N: Someone told me that Edward and Bella couldn't passionately kiss because then it'd be too much for Edward. In chapter 1, Bellas describes their kiss to be passionate. Now, think about it. It's Bella's POV at the time, so of course she'll think it's passionate. If it had been Edward's POV, it would be described as just a kiss. It just shows how they think differently. It's also been brought to my attention that Bella sleeps too much. The reason for this is jetlag. Also, the pink car in chapter 3. This is Alice's doing. She likes pink and can't help herself (Jasper couldn't make her change her mind, she wanted the pink car).

Anyways, onto chapter 5, enjoy!

Disclaimer: You already know. I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter Five: Questions Bella's Pov

The shower seemed to last for an eternity. Just being here, away from Edward, made me anxious. I just wanted to run back into his arms and stay there forever, and ever, and ever, never separating from him again.

As my mind wandered, the water became cold and made me shiver. Realizing that all the hot water had run out, I quickly turned the water off and got out. I fervently dried off to get rid of the chills running down my back; I was so cold.

When the chills subsided, I wrapped the towel around me and peeked my head through the door to see if Edward was anywhere near.

_Please let him not see me like this…Yes, all clear! _

There was no way I wanted Edward to see me wrapped in only a towel, especially one that didn't sufficiently cover my body. I quietly opened the bathroom door so as not to make a sound, then quickly tiptoed to the bedroom. Once there, I silently shut the door not wanting to bring attention to myself.

_Phew. _

I let a heavy sigh escape, and then mumbled, "Thank god," to myself. Unfortunately, that's when I noticed I was not alone.

Edward's POV

I heard Bella turn off the water in the shower and get out. The soft _whoosh_ of the towel as she dried off then was music to my ears.

_Finally! _

The bathroom door then quietly clicked as she opened it. Her astonishing aroma then met my nose making my mouth water slightly.

_No, control yourself. This is no different than it was in Forks, so have some self-control. _

As much as I love her, her blood still sings to me like it did that first unfortunate day she sat next to me in Biology.

Bella softly tread to the bedroom and opened the door.

_Oh, no. _

I quickly hid myself in the back corner, sitting in the cushioned chair, trying to hold the monster inside me at bay. Thankfully, Bella did not notice me struggling with my inner demon self as she shut the bedroom door.

"Thank god," I heard her murmur to herself, clearly unaware of my presence.

She then opened her eyes and stiffened. Turning just her head, she looked straight at me with an embarrassed expression, a blush blooming upon her cheeks.

The little amount of blood that went to her perfect, beautiful face sent me over the edge. All rational thought ceased to exist, and left only the ones of how much I want her blood and her body.

Instantly, I was there enveloping her with my body as I hugged her fiercely to my side. I touched my lips to hers letting it get more heated each second. Reluctantly, I pulled back and looked her up and down, taking in the towel that she was trying to clutch to herself with little luck.

_Why can I not be with her as any other man can be with a woman? Why can I not make love to her as any other man can make love to a woman? Isn't she mine: mine to love, cherish, and keep for myself? _

She stared deeply into my eyes, looking into my soul.

Her trust in me radiated off her being nearly causing me to sweep her off her feet, carry her to the bed, and prove my love to her. But, somehow, I resisted the temptation.

It was either the fact that I wanted to keep her human for as long as possible, or the unimaginable amount of love I had for her, that kept me from taking her then. But, what I do know is that I could never, ever, live with myself if something were to happen to her in which she died. And, when I say this, I do not mean changing her into a vampire; though I hate the thought of her becoming one, at least she'd be there with me for the rest of eternity.

My mind jolted back to the present.

Bella gingerly held my face between her palms. "What's wrong?"

_Oh, how I wish I could tell her everything, make her understand the indescribable obstacles I face just being here alone with her._

"Nothing, just thinking about what you'll look like in what I picked out for you," I said smiling as innocently as I could. There was no way I could tell her everything because, one, I wouldn't be able to articulate to the full extent of what I meant, and two, it would confuse and frighten her, which I did not want to do.

Her face contorted slightly, a mixture of excitement and reluctance evident. "Will I like it?" She sounded unsure, as if she questioned my taste in clothing, even though she knows mine is impeccable.

"I hardly doubt that anyone, most of all, you, could think unkindly of this dress."

"A dress?" She looked slightly uncomfortable now; like I was asking her to do something she didn't want to do.

"Yes, which, by the way, Alice and Rosalie will be bringing with them when they come to help you get ready."

She flinched at the mention of Alice and Rosalie.

"I promise that they aren't doing much. I told them to just do the necessities…they mentioned only doing hair, eyes, and lips, and that's it, so stop worrying." I paused watching her relax. "Now, I'm going to go over to Jasper and Alice's room and get ready and leave you alone so you can get ready. We only have an hour, so Alice and Rosalie will be hear in a few minutes."

_The time apart is going to be Hell._

I kissed her on the forehead and wrapped my arms around her. "I love you, and I can't wait to see you in the dress. I had Alice help me find the right size, but I chose the dress. I hope you love it."

Bella's POV

"I love you, and I can't wait to see you in the dress. I had Alice help me find the right size, but I chose the dress. I hope you love it," he whispered into my ear. Then, just like that, he was gone.

I sighed.

_This is going to be tough._

I turned away from where Edward and I had just embraced and walked over to the bed. I slowly sat down trying to absorb what had just happened between us before he started talking about getting ready. I touched my hands to my lips trying to remember the feel of his against mine.

Something was different about that kiss. There seemed to be almost no barriers between us, as if he was taking our physical relationship to the next step.

I have to admit, I like it…and I am also afraid of it.

_What if he accidentally lost control? What if he had bit me that moment? _

A bunch of '_What if?_' questions swirled around in my mind making me thankful he hadn't lost control.

I began to think about things that I did not want to consider, so, to distract myself, I focused on things around the bedroom: the patterns on the carpet, the chair Edward had been sitting in, the lamp that sat on the nightstand, anything to take my mind off of those unwanted thoughts. I then lay my eyes on where our suitcases sat. Two plastic bags sat on top of Edward's, threatening to fall to the floor.

Before the bags had a chance to even budge, I was holding them in my arms and taking a peek inside.

_No way, he's got more!

* * *

_

Hope you liked it! And, please peoplez, READ AND REVIEW! last time you didn't make the deadline, but this time you will, right? (crowd of people nod heads enthusiastically!). Anyways, I'll update again as soon as I can...I'm working on A Day As Emmett, which btw, instead of writing another chapter for it, I'm just going to make a sequel...and it's going to be one of the other Cullens POV, and I'm not telling who!! Also, I'm looking for a beta. if anyone is willing, just send a message.

Any1there4me

Try to get to 40 reviews. I know you guys can do it 'cause almost 1,000 people have read it (that means that there should be more reviews than there are!...j/k, you guys are great.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Okay, please do not spear with your hatred for not updating in forever...(more like months)...but I have been very, very, very busy with over the summer assignments for my advanced classes and colorguard (I'm captain, so I have a lot of routine writing to so this summer!) Anyways, I've started chapter 7, but I can't guarantee it'll be posted by this weekend. if it is though, you are lucky because I may've stayed an entire night just to post for you guys! I hope you guys like this chapter, but I feel like it's a filler chapter. I don't know why, but it does. Well, ENJOY! and don't forget to review afterwards!**

**P.S. I feel my style of writing may've changed compared to previous chapters. If it did, please let me know, because I didn't do it purposefully.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Preparations**

**Alice's POV**

Rosalie and I were just exiting the elevator when we both distinctly heard Bella screaming. Immediately, remembering what has happened in the past year and a half, we hurried to her room afraid she was in trouble.

As soon as we got to the door, Rosalie quickly inserted the room key and unlocked the door. The sight we found as we entered was not exactly what either Rosalie or I had expected: Bella lying on the floor just outside the bedroom clutching her stomach as if it just might fly right out of her body; tears streaming down her face; and two plastic bags at her feet.

"What in…?" was the only response I could muster.

_Why didn't I foresee this? Of all things I have to deal with daily I have to endure _this_ without notice._

Bella gasped for air when she noticed us standing above her. She took another glance at our worried faces and burst into another howl of laughter.

**Rosalie's POV**

Bella was laughing hysterically.

I whispered to Alice, "Is she okay?" I honestly couldn't tell, and I wasn't sure, but I think Alice was just as confused as I was.

"Bella?" Alice cautiously called even though she was lying right there at our feet.

No answer, but another peal of laughter erupted from Bella.

_My God, how in the world is she able to laugh like this for so long?_

We waited a few more minutes for her to come to her senses. Thankfully, that didn't take quite as long as I had been expecting it to.

**Bella's POV**

I had no idea how long I'd been laughing, but it couldn't have been too long. Edward had said Rosalie and Alice would be to the room soon, but it was hard to tell. I'd been laughing so hard, I'd barely noticed them even standing there staring at me with looks of confused horror (I didn't even that expression was possible…until I saw their faces).

When I gained my composure, I looked up apologetically, "Sorry about that." A blush crept up my cheek as I realized how bad I must've looked to them.

"Were you okay?" Alice timidly asked. "I mean, what even just happened? I know this'll sound weird coming from me, but I did not foresee this, so I'm a little on the confused side."

Rosalie, standing off to the side, nodded with Alice. "I thought you were having some sort of episode, like the ones an insane person would have," she added nonchalantly.

Alice sent her a sideways glare, most likely for the insane person comment, and stated "Anyway, since you are now able to manage yourself, you can start getting ready as you answer our questions."

_Questions?_

She took in my expression and chuckled. "Don't worry, we only want to ask you questions about what just happened and how the trip had been so far."

Instantly, I felt the relief wash through me as they pulled me behind them to the bathroom. They sat me in a chair in front of the sink and mirror.

"Okay," Rosalie said, "I know you're just _dying_ to know what your dress looks like, but we're going to leave it a surprise for you to see _after_ we're finished making you even more gorgeous!"

I had to admit, though I wasn't psyched about getting surprised on what I was going to wear, I was excited.

_I wonder what it looks like?_

I felt like a child on Christmas, thrilled, no ecstatic, to be getting gifts and spend time with loved ones.

Alice and Rosalie then figured out who was going to do what: Alice was in charge of taming my unruly hair, and Rosalie was in charge of all make up.

Alice set to work, for I would apparently have to have huge curlers in my hair as Rosalie made a masterpiece of my face. She combed my hair till there wasn't a single knot, then carefully parted my hair into different sections. After that, she carefully rolled each section around one of the huge hot curlers until I had enough metal on my head to get HBO.

"There! Rosalie, she is all yours!" Alice was excited, I could tell. She squealed as she left the bathroom and went into the bedroom.

Rosalie began, "I know how much you don't like to have this done, so I'm going to keep it simple." She then proceeded to pull out some make-up from a medium size bag she had sat on the counter. "The only thing I'm putting on you is this eye shadow, mascara, and lip stick. That is all."

I took in the colors of the make-up; they were beautiful! The eye shadow was a light topaz color with shimmers that would make my eyes stand out. The mascara was standard black, though I did know it would compliment the eye shadow nicely. Then there was the lipstick. Oh, what a lovely color this lipstick is! It was a reddish-pink that would make my lips balance out the eye shadow, and it had topaz shimmers throughout it.

_Oh! There the most beautiful colors I'd ever seen, and they reminded me so much of Edward!_

I must've been gaping, because Rosalie laughed. "Bella, I think you're drooling."

Instantly, my mouth closed. "Rosalie, these are absolutely the most beautiful colors I've ever seen!" I exclaimed.

"I know." She smiled as if she knew a secret.

"What is that smile for?" I wasn't sure, but I think there was a bit of smugness in that smile.

"Oh, nothing."

Such a simple reply, yet it bugged me.

Ten minutes later, and Rosalie was done with her work.

"Done!" she chimed.

Alice popped back into the room and a smile grew. "Bella, you're stunning, actually, no, breathtaking. Edward will not be able to look away!"

I blushed, the heat rising to my cheeks.

Alice and Rosalie laughed. "Alice, I think it's time to finish her hair," Rosalie threw in before she left the bathroom. "I'm going to get ready. Be back to see the finished product." I heard Rosalie open and close the hotel room door as she exited.

_Hmm…I thought they were supposed to be getting ready here?_

"'Kay." Alice then turned to me and set to work. Within two minutes, she had all the curlers out and was poking, pulling, and running her fingers through my hair to put in just the right spot.

After putting it up, then down, then up again, she settled with it half up and half down. A clip covered in small topaz crystals held my hair, and my hair cascaded halfway down my back and ended in ringlets. Alice had left a few stray hairs around my face that curled just right to accent the shape of my face.

I gasped. "Alice, I don't know what to say!" No words could describe how beautiful I looked, and I didn't even have the dress on!

"Oh, you don't have to say anything! Just give me a hug and go get dressed in the bedroom." She pushed me gently out the bathroom towards the bedroom, but before I opened the door, she told me, "The dress and jewelry are set out on the bed. And don't worry, you'll look beautiful!"

I smiled, touched by her kind words. "Thank you, Alice." And with that, I went into the bedroom and shut the door. When I turned around, I sighed as I looked at the dress lying on the bed. I couldn't even breathe for a moment because of how beautiful it was.

The dress was dark blue, the blue that Edward has always told me I look beautiful in. The style of the dress was simple, but the design on it stunningly complex. The area from the waist up was of satin, and it had embroidery of ivy leaves sewn across it in an even darker shade of blue than the dress. Small topaz crystals were strewn among the ivy leaves as if they were blossoms of gold roses among them. The straps were no more than two fingers wide and had ivy leaves seem to weave their way around, and around, until they connected with the back. The neckline was low, probably a few inches below my collarbone, a curved nicely to accentuate the length of my neck and anything hung around it. At the waistline, a thin topaz ribbon wound its way around the dress, tying in the back. The skirt of the dress ended just below the knees. It was made of a chiffon-like material, but moved and flowed more easily, giving it the gentle wind blown effect. Even though it was the same shade of dark blue as the top, it had a special characteristic: it shimmered the color of topaz, and seemed to do so magically.

I carefully donned the dress and looked down at myself.

_It's stunning!_

It was then that I noticed the jewelry that had been lying on the bed, next to where the dress had previously been.

And once again, my breath hitched. The necklace was a long golden chain that went a little past my collarbone and ended with a pendant. The pendant, no larger than a quarter, was a topaz crystal the shape of a teardrop. Next to the necklace was a pair of matching earrings. The earrings also had a single topaz crystal the shape of a teardrop, but a bit smaller. When I picked them up to admire them, they dangled, swaying slightly.

I quickly added those to my person, excited to look in the mirror and see the finished product.

_I can't believe I was ever worried about Edward's taste in clothes!_

I walked into the bathroom and looked into the full-length mirror hung behind the door on the wall.

The image I saw in the mirror was indescribable. My hair flowed and waved nicely down my shoulder and back, framing my face beautifully. The dress emphasized my slim figure and made my skin appear even paler than normal, yet still breathtakingly. The necklace, earrings, and make-up helped to emphasize the beauty of my face, giving me a natural glow. But something was missing, and I couldn't figure out what.

I walked out of the bathroom and stubbed my toe on the edge of my suitcase.

_Shoes! I'd forgotten those!_

Blushing at my own slowness, I looked around. On the floor by the foot of the bed I spotted a pair of gold flats. I smiled as I thought about Edward remembering how much I despise high heels. I silently thanked him and slipped them flats on. They fit perfectly!

Satisfied and ecstatic about my stunning appearance, I made my way silently to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. On the other side, I found a gawking Alice and Rosalie as they absorbed my appearance.

"You look amazing!" Alice breathed dazedly.

"You are so stunningly beautiful," was all Rosalie was able to whisper as she stared.

"Thank you," I murmured as I felt a blush rush through my entire being.

* * *

So, how did you like it? I sure hope you did because I spent two entire hours ensuring that it sounded just right! oh, and BTW, if you want a glimpse of what the dress and shoes look like, take a peek at my profile. i'm going to post the website to the pictures that inspired them! 

oh, and please review! i love you guys who have reviewed, and I know they love my fanfic too! But, I also know that they aren't the only ones to love my fanfic!

Anyhoo, review, review, review! they encourage me to write even faster, so you guys may get an update over the weekene! and i'll be sure to post as soon as i can!

Any1there4me P.S. I'd like to thank my new beta! she has been awesome and encouraging! Thank you, iluvcarby101!

P.S. MY BETA IS CURRENTLY ON VACATION RIGHT THIS MOMENT AND I NEED HELP FIGURING OUT A NEW FANFIC OF MINE! IF YOU WANT TO HELP OR BE MY BETA FOR THE NEW FANFIC, EITHER REVIEW OR SEND A MESSAGE! thnx a bunch! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there!** Well, I promised I would update soon, and I am! **WOOT!** anywho, I hope you like the chapter. I don't feel it's as good as I could possibly get it, but oh well.

oh, and BTW, my beta is going to be on vacation for a little while (ahem...like** 4** more weeks...) and **I need someone to be my beta in the meantime** for a fanfic I'm trying to figure out. if anyone could possibly help, please tell me in a review or send me a message! any help is welcome! thnx! XD

**well, here's chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: you know the answer to this, I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Stephenie Meyer's characters...tears up**

* * *

(This chapter continues from right when Edward leaves Bella back in Chapter 5.) 

**Chapter 7: Eavesdropping**

**Edward's POV**

I walked as calmly as I could to Emmett and Rosalie's suite to get ready, but what happened between me and Bella kept repeating itself in my mind; over and over again I experienced the pure terror that had gone through me as I thought of what could've happened if I hadn't controlled myself.

I didn't want to hurt Bella, but I also didn't want to change her into a monster like me. And what just happened was proof that I was still dangerous to her, so extremely dangerous.

_Why couldn't I have been born in the late 20__th__ century? Why did I have to be born at the turn of the 19__th__ century?_

I cursed God for his unfairness and wished he hadn't damned me to this type of existence. Yes, he saved me from dying and joining my parents in Heaven, but he had saved me to just send me to Hell. However, this Hell wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. There was an angel to save me from myself and the monster inside me...

_Bella._

She saves me every second I spend with her, every moment we are together. She reminds me that there is more to life than moping around and being angry at God. And every time I'm with her, not only do I hate God, but I also love him. He may've sent me to Hell, but he left an angel with me, and I'll never stop thanking him for that.

I rounded the corner and headed the rest of the way pondering my existence on earth, and how it wasn't really as terrible as I make it out to be. I passed suite 116 and paused; I needed to sober up, and I needed to act as if nothing happened, then maybe this short time Bella and I are apart won't be too unbearable.

I also didn't want to let Emmett and Jasper know that something happened. I could handle what Jasper would say: "I understand how you feel, just be careful." Then he'd give me an encouraging smile and leave me to think. Emmett, on the other hand, would start his "Bella Speech," which is the name he gave to his "advice" about changing Bella:

"Dude, just change her already. You know she wants it, so why not give her what you both want." He would then pause and glare at me, then continue with, "And don't start telling me it isn't what you want too. I don't need the ability to read minds to know that's what you want, and everyone in the house can agree with me on this."

On one occasion he repeated his mantra to me, Rosalie and Alice slightly nodded in agreement. They may not have realized they were doing it, but I did, and it angered me. I didn't want to damn Bella to this existence, too. I wanted her to be able to live a normal life, experience the wonders of motherhood, and be free of vampires, but I knew it wasn't possible. I couldn't stand being away from her, and I also couldn't risk what I thought had happened months ago, when she jumped off the cliff. She may not have been trying to take her life, but she was pretty close to anyway.

These thoughts cleared my mind a little, but the aftershocks of what happened still lingered in my conscience.

_Okay...okay, I can do this._

I quickly opened the door and plastered a blank expression on my face, then gently closed the door. If I wasn't careful, I'd break something, and it would be a dead give away that something was bothering me.

"What's eating you up?" Emmett asked.

_How in the...?_

They both looked at me curiously from there spots in the living room: Jasper sitting in the lounge chair and Emmett sprawled across the couch. Both were in their tuxedoes, and both had game controllers in their hands.

"How did you...?" my facial expression faltered slightly, giving away that something was indeed "eating me up."

It was Jasper who replied as he lay his controller on the coffee table. "I could feel the waves of regret and confusion rolling off you in tidal waves, so I filled Emmet in." He then glanced over at Emmett, and said, "We stood at the door listening to you."

"You were hilarious! You kept whispering, 'Okay, okay, you can do this,' to yourself." Emmett then added, beaming at the knowledge.

_He's going to use that against me someday._

Jasper then continued explaining. "Then, when we heard you start to open the door, when went back to where we'd been sitting before."

I absorbed what was being told to me, then looked at them.

Emmett broke the silence first. "So, what's eating at you?" Curiosity must be killing, because all he's thinking is, 'Something happened, something happened, something happened!'

"I don't want to talk about it." I truly didn't. It would just bring back awful thoughts.

Emmett was next to me in a second, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "We know you better than that, Edward. We're your brothers, these are things were supposed to ask."

I contemplated if it was worth it, then made up my mind. "Fine, but tell me where my tux and let me get dressed first, then I'll tell you."

"Yes!" Emmett yelled, momentarily making me go deaf.

It was then that I caught what Alice and Rosalie were thinking and seeing:

_Bella rolling on the floor laughing hysterically, tears glistening on her cheeks. At her feet lay the two plastic bags that had been lying on my suitcase when I left._

I groaned. She found a portion of my cover-up stash.

_Alice was calling to Bella, asking over, and over, again, "Bella?"_

_Rosalie then turned to Alice and asked, "Is she okay?"_

_They stood there unsure of what to do, and waited for Bella to calm down. It didn't take too long, but they cautiously approached Bella and helped her up. They then spoke a little, Bella's face changing a few times into horror._

Then all of a sudden, it ended.

_They must be blocking me now...must mean they're starting to get ready._

"Hello? Anybody home?" Emmett was shaking my shoulders, which caused my entire body to shake.

"Uh, could you stop shaking me?"

"Oh, sorry. You kind of zoned out there for, like, ten minutes." Emmett and Jasper watched me as I moved towards the bedroom. They must've handed me my tux when I got Alice and Rosalie's thoughts, because I don't remember getting it.

"Yeah, I was looking in on how Bella was doing. She found some of my cover-up." I grinned slightly. "She was a mess."

Emmett's attitude immediately shifted to annoyance. "I still can't believe you told her. You promised not to."

"It's okay, Emmet. She won't tell," Jasper said. He then directed his thoughts to me: '_Edward, go get dressed. I'll talk to Emmett._'

I bowed my head, thanking him.

'_No problem_,' he replied.

I went into the bedroom and locked the door, then walked to the bed and lay down my garment bag. I unzipped the bag and pulled out my attire: a black button up shirt, black dress pants, a shiny black satin coat, and a pair of shiny dress shoes (with a pair of black socks, of course).

I quickly donned the tux, then looked into the mirror on the back of the door. I looked at myself and made sure I looked acceptable: I had a topaz satin handkerchief in my breast pocket, and the first few buttons of my shirt were undone, showing the beginning of my chest. I imagined what Bella's reaction would be and smiled.

_She'd blush for sure._

I ran my hands through my hair to get it just right, then unlocked the door and went back to the living room.

"Dude, you clean up nice," Emmett commented. "And sorry for earlier. I overreacted."

"You're forgiven." Jasper sure did know how to get Emmett to do anything.

"So, you want to do something while we wait for the girls?" Jasper asked.

"Um...how about we see what's on T.V. I wanted to check out the news."

_Definitely not in the mood to play video games._

"Man, I wanted to try and beat you at Ultimate Racer II again," Emmett said.

"Too bad," and with that, I turned the T.V. on and flipped to a random channel. It landed on a local news channel out of luck.

"Could we play after the news?" Emmett inquired expectantly.

Jasper answer him with a, "Shh, there's something important on."

We all zoned in on the T.V. as the anchorman announced local happenings.

"In the last few days, there have been two strange deaths in the area. The victims appear to have been drained of all body fluids and dried. It seem that young women are being targeted, specifically brunettes with long, wavy hair. The victims were identified late last night as Ms. Janie Wilson and Ms. Samantha Manning, two local high school seniors..." The anchorman continued to ramble on about events, but my mind was a mess.

_Could vampires have a role in this?_

Alice's thoughts interrupted me: 'She's stunning.'

"They're ready," I whispered still in thought.

"Who is?" Emmett and Jasper asked in unison.

"The girls. We better get going." I stood up and opened the door. "We're supposed to meet them at Ren e's house."

"Well, let's go then," Emmet said as he and Jasper stood up and came to the door.

* * *

Hope you loved it! It took me maybe 30 minutes total to write it, but including all the distractions, lunch, and the 4 times I had to rewrite it, it took a total of 4 1/2 hrs.! 

Oh, and I sat down and planned out the rest of the story and I figured out there may be a possible sequel...but that'll be definite after the plot of this one gets going, and we'll see from then.

Anyway, please R&R! comments, good or bad, are needed. Also, if you find any mess ups or typoes or whatever, just leave a review of message. It's greatly appreciated!

Any1there4me

P.S. when you have a writer's block, I recommend listening to your favorite music while lounging around out in the sunshine. Not only did I finish this entire chapter outside, but I also got a slight tan from it! Woot! oh yeah! lol!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Here's the long awaited next chapter to LWEB! Phew, this was a hard chapter to write because of my writer's block, but I got it done and posted. This chapter is a tad short (about a third of the lengths of my other chapters) but I didn't want to leave guys with nothing. I'm current;y working on the next chapter and am proud to say my long-term hiatus is officially over until school gets unbearable again, which shouldn't be soon. Well, anywho, I'm excited to get back to writing this fanfic and my other fanfics and will try to update ASAP.I am currently having a bit of writer's block on every single one of my fanfics but am trudging through._ HOPEFULLY, WITH SOME REVIEWS _I can get past it (lol, talk about inconspicuous!). Anyways, read and enjoy. This is honestly a filler but it'll string together the story._**

_**Any1there4me**_

_**Disclaimer: No...tear...I don't own it...cries**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Anticipation**

**Bella's POV**

Excitement, adrenaline, both coursed through my veins as I sat waiting for the car to come to a halt. The blindfold, which had been secured over my eyes soon after my completed makeover, blocked any light that radiated through the car's windows, plus any and every sense of direction I had.

Honestly, I thought the whole blindfolding deal was ridiculous. I knew who I was going to see and it wasn't going to be much of a surprise, so ditching the blindfold wouldn't be that big of a deal. But, though I had these thoughts, I nixed every single one of them. Alice would know as soon as I had decided to attempt to take the blindfold off, and then most likely thwart my plans if I tried.

I mentally sighed and imagined what Edward would look like; his clothing, how he would casually arrange his hair into a neat disarray, his expression as soon as he caught sight of me.

_Would he recognize this new me, this drop-dead gorgeous version of me? _

"Not much longer now," Alice called from the front passenger seat, piercing my thoughts. After a short quarrel between her and Rosalie over who would drive (the entire family had an obsession not only to drive fast but to drive period), Alice finally backed down with an ultimate, 'I get to drive back.'

I impatiently smoothed the skirt of my dress to give my hands something to do and replied, "Any chance of telling my how long that may actually be?" If we didn't get to wherever we're going soon, I was going to go mad with edginess.

Rosalie answered this time. "Ten minutes tops, and that's a guarantee." I could just imagine the smile plastered on her face. A smile that said, 'I know something you don't.'

"Bella, be patient. We won't get there any faster," Alice added rather amused. Though I couldn't see her, I had a clear image of her smiling radiantly in my mind.

"Right, and I guess I should sit here as if I weren't busting at the seams to get there, possibly even lie limply without a care?" I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but a little sarcasm leaked through.

"Oh, stop it," she semi-tartly responded. "When I said we won't get there any faster I wasn't speaking figuratively, I was being literal; we're already going 135 mph in a 45 mph zone."

My breathing hitched slightly at the mention of 135 mph.

_We can't possibly be going that fast? There's no possible way?_

I checked to make sure that I was safely secured to the seat and proceeded to find the car handle. I gripped it with a tight, firm hold and prepared to hang on for life, and maybe even my sanity.

"That death-grip on the door is unnecessary, Bella," Rosalie said, most likely rolling her eyes.

I ignored her comment and continued to clutch onto the handle with all my strength.

**Edward's POV**

_They were supposed to be here seven minutes ago._

I glanced at my watch, carefully reading both hands.

_Correction, eight minutes…_

Worry was beginning to suffocate me, make me regret this whole reunion trip. I thought it would be special and I knew she missed her mother, but if something happened to her I don't know what I'd do, and I truly didn't want to find out.

I pivoted on the ball of my foot and continued pacing by the curb hoping to see the black Mercedes fly down the street and stop in front of me. They should've been here by now; Emmett, Jasper, and I left at about the same time they did, perhaps even later, so we should not have gotten here much sooner than they did.

Traffic. That's it; the traffic on the way here slowed them down. There had been a backup of cars on that one street off of Ocean Ray Boulevard and they might have gone the long way here.

As soon as that thought finished, a flash of light reflected into my eyes when a black sports car smoothly braked in front of me. I quickly recognized Rosalie and Alice's figures in the front seats and saw the vague form of someone in the back seat. Rosalie and Alice cracked open there doors and slipped out into the warm dusk air and greeted me with smiles.

"Hello," Alice said pleasantly. Mentally she was about to combust from excitement: _Edward, she's gorgeous! That dress you chose for her, it's perfect! She looks like an angel on earth!_

_Yes, she is an angel. My angel on earth._

Rosalie approached the rear car door and positioned herself to open the door. "Are you ready?" Her eyes held an intensity I'd never seen before, as if my answer was the answer to everything and would either grant life or death.

I stared intently back at her, trying to send the same intensity to show my seriousness. "Yes," I whispered on my breath. And with that last word lingering for a moment or two, she pulled open the door and left it gaping. Backing away to give me room, she made a gesture for me to hand Bella out.

**Bella's POV**

The car stopped and Rosalie and Alice got out, leaving me alone with my inner conflicts, most of which had to do with my impatience. It felt like I sat there for years waiting for something to happen next.

I was seriously thinking about taking the blindfold off now because I didn't know what time it was, where I was, and I wanted to make sure I still looked decent (which is something I almost never do). The not knowing was getting on my nerves and my hands began itching to yank the blindfold from my eyes, but I held myself back. I wanted whatever was coming to stay a surprise until the others were ready to surprise me. And, as if on cue, the door pulled open and exposed me to a warm breeze.

I waited for someone to either hand me out or take the blindfold off, but neither occurred. I began worrying that they had left thinking I had gotten out and followed them when a pair of cold hands gently took mine and guided me out of the car.

I knew these hands, felt them many times before, and held them tightly in mine on many occasions. These were hands I loved; cherished, wished I could keep wrapped around me every moment of every day. These were Edward's hands.

As soon as I stood fully on firm ground, I hastily wrenched the blindfold from my eyes and ended up looking into two topaz pools deep with love and affection.

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm hoping to update tomorrow with the next chapter, which BTW is going to be a long one hopefully (crosses fingers). Please leave some reviews with your thoughts about LWEB. A few weeks back I honestly felt like there was no way to continue writing this, but I want to finish it, I want to carry on, and I don't want to leave you guys hanging. Which brings me to my next point. At the rate the story is flowing so far, I'm thinking that there is most definitely going to a a sequel. I'll let you know later on if that is an absolute, positive affirmative, but for now it's just a most definite chance._**

**_Anywho, will update ASAP, and need some feedback guys. I want to know what you're really thinking._**

**_Any1there4me_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there guys! Well, here's chapter 9 for ya'll! Since it took me forever to get off my hiatus I wanted it to make it up to you guys. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written, like almost 3,000 words (I think), so I hope you enjoy it. I will tell you now, the plot is most definitely being introduced. _And WARNING: There is a part in this chapter that is somewhat disturbing and I wish I didn't have to put it in here, but it really gets the plot going._ And I apologize to you all who become disturbed by it, I know I am and I wrote the thing! Anywho, without further chatter, read-on and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! GAHHH! lol, Stephenie Meyer does!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Reunion**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella…" That's all I could manage to whisper. She was, for lack of better words, the most beautiful sight my eyes ever beheld. She shyly gazed back into my eyes, mirroring my transfixed expression. Neither of us could look away.

Silently, Alice and Rosalie made their way to Renée's house leaving Bella and I alone.

Bella slowly wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tight. Automatically my arms wound around her too, enveloping her slight frame.

"Edward, is it inappropriate to say you're the most beautiful being I've ever seen?" she quietly asked, blood already rushing to her cheeks.

I chuckled. "You're very welcome to say so, but I disagree." I pulled back from the embrace minutely and swept her bangs behind her ear. Caressing her cheek, I murmured, "It is not I. You are by far the most beautiful, stunning creature to walk this earth."

She lowered her stare and pushed her face into my chest, hiding her darkened cheeks. "I don't deserve you."

"On the contrary, Bella, it is you I don't deserve. You are the beauty, the intelligence, the world to me, and you should be out of my reach. Yet you aren't. I'm blessed." And with that, I tipped her chin up with my forefinger to stare intently into her eyes. "Please, believe me."

"I do. I do, I do, I do!" she stammered emotionally. Gently I pressed my fingers to her lips to hush her words. Her cheeks were flushed and she seemed to glow, filling my entire vision with just her.

Feelings of pure love arose and I molded my lips to hers. She was caught off guard and tensed up, but soon was fervently kissing me right back.

As we stood there kissing in front of her mother's house, we heard a soft, "Ahem," and broke apart reluctantly. Before us stood a man I did not recognize, but he seemed to know Bella.

_How did I not catch this man? I should've been able to read his mind…_

Bella's skin was flushed to the extreme now and I was worried she may permanently stay scarlet. She reached for my hand and clasped it tightly. Quickly, she situated a smile onto her face and greeted the unexpected intruder.

I tried to read his mind but with no luck. It was like Bella's mind to me: a void in space where there should be a mind. I tried harder to read his mind.

"Hello, Phil." She glanced sideways at me then fixed her eyes onto this 'Phil.' "How are you?"

"I'm doing good." He grinned and said, "Seems like you're doing fine yourself."

Bella softly laughed, "Yes, I am. And how's mom?"

_Oh, wait, a flicker of something…_

Briefly, I got a quick glimmer of something: _So this is the infamous Edward Cullen Renée always worries about…_And then it was gone. I wasn't even sure I had read it from his mind. I needed to tell Carlisle.

"Oh, your mother is very good. In fact, she is thrilled that you're visiting." He shoved his hands into his khaki pants' pockets and turned towards the house. "How about we go inside? Your mom can show you around the house and I can get to know this young gentleman." With that, he came closer and held out his hand to me. "Names Phil Dwyer. I'm Renée's husband."

I took his hand carefully, so as not to break it, and shook it a few times, smiling all the while.

_So this is Phil…and why can I not read his mind well?_

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend. I'm sure you knew that already." I released his hand and placed mine into the pocket of my tux jacket, the other still holding Bella's hand.

"Yeah, I did know that already. But, hey, nice to meet you." He then began to turn and head inside. "Come on you two, let's go meet everyone else inside. Your family"—referring to me—"is already in there and meeting everyone."

Bella led me behind Phil to his and Renée's colonial style house, just the right size for the two of them. When Phil got to the front door he opened it and gestured for the two of us to go in first. Bella and I walked through the threshold and immediately met a cry of delight.

"Bella!" Renée cried, barreling towards Bella and catching her in an enormous hug.

"Mom?" Bella was startled but overall pleased to see her mother

**Bella's POV**

This woman I vaguely recognized as my mother came out of nowhere after squealing, "Bella!" in delight. She then proceeded to hug me feverishly.

She was squeezing the breath out of me when I managed to say, "Mom?" I was pretty sure it was her, but she never acted this way.

_Phil sure wasn't exaggerating…mom is definitely thrilled._

"Bella, honey, you don't recognize me?" She backed away a little and held me by the shoulders. "You recognize me, don't you?" She looked worried and miserable at the notion of me not recognizing her.

"No, no I do. It's just, well, I can't breathe."

"Oh!" she said. "I'm so sorry, honey. Guess I am just excited you're finally coming to visit." She backed off and stood an arm's length away. "Bella, you look so different. Older, paler." She laughed at her observations.

"You look different too, Mom. With a tan and in formal attire, I almost didn't recognize you." She was dressed like the rest of us—or, I mean, the rest of the women here.

Her dress, as beautiful and elegant as the rest here, was the simplest of all. It was a black chiffon material that had a silver sheen quality. It draped gently just past her knees and billowed out lightly. The neckline, a low V-cut, was just below her collarbone. The most elaborate decoration on the dress was the simple beading around the waist and bust. At the neckline, black, silver, and gold beads were sewn as if sprinkled there. Then at the waist there were three thin bands of beads curling delicately around the dress: the top silver, the middle gold, then the bottom black. The straps to the dress were just spaghetti straps and finished the dress nicely.

"Mom, you look lovely." I covered the distance between us and hugged her, this time a gentle squeeze of love.

"Bella, honey, you are just as lovely, maybe even more." She pulled back yet again and eyed my dress. "And where, pray tell, did you find that dress. It's so dazzling I think I may have to get my own!"

Alice piped up at the mention of my dress and replied, "It's a custom made dress. The woman who sews them, Lahni, just requests the measurements of the person the dress is for, sews up a few dresses, and then you get to choose which you like the best." She glanced at Edward, then me, and then returned her eyes to mom. "Edward chose this one for Bella, and I have to agree with him. It is by far the most alluring of the three dresses she gave us to choose from."

"Well now, Edward chose this?" She turned to Edward surprised by the idea of him choosing anything stunning for me.

**Edward's POV**

Bella's mother sounded shocked. How does the idea of me choosing something beautiful for Bella to wear astound her?

"Yes, Mrs. Dwyer, I sure did." I let her tone of voice go unnoticed and grinned.

_Ugh, I hate being called that. It makes me sound old._

"Oh, Edward, what did I tell you about calling me Mrs. Dwyer. It's Renée, and Renée only." She came and hugged me now, paying close attention to not squeezing me like she did Bella. Not that it would do any damage.

Renée's mind was racing. She kept going between seeing her daughter, focusing on me, to worrying about the dinner party Carlisle and Esme arranged for the occasion. _This needs to be done, that needs to be done…Oh, and Phil needs to change into his tuxedo…my, oh my, are the Cullens a beautiful family…_

"Yes, Renée." I don't remember Bella's mother being this way when we planned this trip over the phone…I do, however, remember she's very insistent.

"Much better." She turned to Carlisle and Esme as they stood towards the back of the room. "Carlisle, Esme, what do you say about helping Phil and I load the cars with some desserts? We forgot to take them earlier when we were helping setup." She blushed a little at the mention of forgetting.

_So Bella gets the blushing from Renée? Amusing. And I guess I won't be getting to know Phil…_

"Sure," Carlisle replied. _Edward, you look distressed. Do you need a quick word with me?_

I nodded slightly, surprised that he was able to sense any change in emotion from me. He separated from the adults heading into the kitchen and came straight to me.

"I'll have to say," Esme said as she made her way toward the kitchen, "your house is quite charming."

He whispered quickly, using his vampire abilities to talk extremely low and fast, so none of the others could hear. "What's wrong?"

"I can't read Phil's mind clearly. Since I met him I've been able to receive one thing, and it was: '_So this is the infamous Edward Cullen Renée always worries about.' _"

"Hmm…" Carlisle thought for a moment. "Keep trying, but not too hard. Try to be as inconspicuous as possible about it. It may end up being nothing. I must go, they're waiting on me." He turned to go. "Just remember to tell me if anything changes." And to the kitchen he went, taking an unnaturally long time lingering at some photos on the wall near the kitchen entrance. _I wonder about this man…Could there be more to him than meets the eye_, he pondered.

Bella grabbed my hand and led me toward the front door. "Come on, let's go check out the yard. Alice was just telling me about this beautiful garden in the back." She led me outside and around the back to this little area surrounded by a high fence. Ivy strung through the fence and hung daintily. On the far right was a red wooden gate, which Bella now pulled me to and opened.

Stepping into the little enclosure, she gasped. "Edward, this is amazing." Her face, lit up with delight, radiated pleasure and merriment. "Look!" She pointed with her index finger to a group of daffodils. "They look so vibrant!"

Without realizing it, she released my hand. Carefully, she made her way to the little cluster of flowers. She stooped at the edge of them and plucked the smallest one she could find, then got up and came over to me.

"Could you hold onto this for me while I continue to look around?" Her inquiry was quiet, most likely inaudible to the human ear.

"You know I will." I grinned and could instantly tell she was mentally swooning. She quickly dropped the flower into my open palm and returned to her search for more flowers.

I looked down into my hands at the fragile daffodil. It was indeed the tiniest daffodil I had ever seen and was surprised that one could grow fully to this small size. For some odd reason it made me think of Bella, of how, if I slipped up, easy it would be for me to accidentally kill her. I cautiously picked up the flower by its stem and looked at it closer, how the greens, yellows, and whites shifted throughout the flower, how there was dew from the air lingering on the tips of the petals. I then carefully placed the flower's stem into my breast pocket for safekeeping.

_Just like Bella, always near my heart._

I looked up to see where Bella was and found her sitting on a small wooden bench with flowerpots on either end. She gently lifted a purple chrysanthemum from the pot closest to her and basked in its aroma. She then saw me watching her and smiled.

_She just has no idea how beautiful, intelligent, breathtaking she really is._

I returned her smile and looked around the garden myself. It is truly a little sanctuary that Phil and Renée have created here right in their own backyard. There were flowerbeds everywhere with roses, tulips, daffodils, daisies, chrysanthemums, baby's breath, and other flowers of all colors. There were also a few trees, and from what I could see of them they were cherry and apple trees, with little pink and white flowers blooming all over. In the far back corner there was a little fountain with little fish floating lazily.

_This is heaven on earth, and with an angel too!_

Bella was over by a bunch of red rosebushes, relaxing in their fragrances, when she suddenly started screaming. I was over there in a second comforting her as she pressed her face into my chest.

"No," she cried softly, "it's horrible!"

"Tell me," I said softly as I took her face into my hands, "what's horrible?" Her eyes teared up even more as she pointed to the other side of one of the rosebushes. "Stay here." I approached the bush that she had indicated and took a look.

I didn't see them right away, but was shaken by the scene when I was able to discern the individual little bodies apart. There lay maybe thirteen, possibly fifteen, little bodies of kittens, songbirds, and puppies. Their throats, as if gnawed on, were shredded and left so that their small heads bent back at abnormal angles. The most disturbing part was the fact that they were completely dry, devoid of any blood.

As I turned back towards Bella I caught sight of the others, excluding Phil and Renée.

"What happened?" Carlisle demanded. _Edward, is she all right?_

I nodded my head, knowing he meant Bella. Bella stood by Alice, Rosalie, and Esme as they comforted her and asked what was wrong.

I looked back at the awful sight, taking in the open eyes of the dead animals. I summoned Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper over to where I stood and pointed to the pile of bodies.

As soon as they saw it, they let out short breaths as their minds went wild: Carlisle—_Dear God!_ Jasper—_Who would do such a horrible thing?_ Emmett—_That is just disgusting and disturbing. Who in their right mind would do this?_

Jasper inwardly flinched at the rush of emotions from everyone. _Please tell everyone to calm down, Edward. This is getting unbearable._

Obliging his request, I said, "Guys, as emotionally disturbing as this is, calm down." As soon as I had finished Jasper's composure returned somewhat. _Thank you, Edward._

Carlisle then addressed Alice, Rosalie, and Esme with a quick, "Take Bella inside. Phil and Renée already left to do the finishing touches on the dinner party, so don't worry about them becoming disturbed." He looked at the unfortunate animals, then to me. "What do you think we should do?"

Words escaped me. I didn't know what to do. I looked him in the eye. "I don't know. For all we know this could be a cruel prank." Carlisle nodded his head, Jasper and Emmett mimicking his action. "I'm thinking we should just put it out of our minds for the moment and head to the party."

"I agree," Carlisle said while looking at Emmett, Jasper, and I. "The only thing we can do is put it out of our minds, try to forget it happened, and attempt to enjoy ourselves at the party. From what Phil told me, Renée has gone all out for the entire occasion and wants everything to be perfect, the absolute best"

_And there is a reason for that…_

After some agreeing on the matter, everyone decided it was the best to get the girls and head to the party. Our goals were to keep the matter to ourselves, so as not to worry Phil and Renée, and try and enjoy ourselves. However, I had another personal goal: to cheer Bella up to enjoy her night, a night she'll remember always.

* * *

**Dun-dun-DUN!!!! So, the plot gets moving and something strange is going on,but what could it be? Tell me what you think about this chapter. And be honest, do you think I should change it if it's too disturbing? It introduces the plot and will be mentioned later why that one scene was included, I promise. Anywho, did you enjoy, what do you think?**

**_Review, review, review!_ And if you want to see pictures of dresses that inspired Bella and Renee's dress, go to my profile and scroll all the way down. The links are there.**

**I do hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Any1there4me**


	10. Chapter 10

_Between internet troubles, school, and life, i have been basically out of it...BUT I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER! It is short, I'll admit, but it is really important...yet, you can't really tell now; it just seems like a filler, but it isn't! Just pay close attention and you'll be fine! Oh, and to mention yet again, I'm changing the title at some point after I find the absolute perfect title, and I'm going to be editing previous chapters too._

_Please, enjoy! I am honestly working on the next chapter as we speak...that one, I can now promise, is going to be extremely long, due to what is going to be in it._

_Disclaimer: NOT MINE...but future characters will be._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Tension**

**Bella's POV**

It was horrible, utterly terrible. The scene of the animals—lying as they were at strange and awkward angles—still burned fresh in my mind as I was hazily led into the house. Vaguely I remember Alice and Rosalie leading me into the living room, guiding me to the couch and helping me to sit, as Esme rushed to the kitchen.

"Bella?" Alice called softly from her position on the couch to my left. I tried to turn my eyes to her and find some relief from my current state of panic, but it seemed I couldn't move them. The shock, the sudden terror and excitement, paralyzed my body and I was stiffened to the extreme. Every extremity seemed frozen into place, every muscle so tense that my body had a certain rigidity to its posture; my dress hung awkwardly on my body making my body appear even more angular and stiff.

I felt cool hands on my cheeks, smoothing away tears and tucking my hair behind my ears. The touch, though unexpected, did not startle me and helped to thaw my unmoving body from its temporary stiffness. I relished the comfort, the relief the hands gave me, and I let myself melt into them. The hands began stroking my cheeks again and gently tilted my face to the right so that I faced Rosalie.

They were her hands framing my face, soothing me until I no longer felt gloomy sensations.

"Breathe, Bella; take a deep breath." She looked deep into my eyes, surely finding all my secrets, desires, and dreams. Her eyes were a pale gold and pooled with love deep within them; love for me, I soon realized.

I knew Rosalie's relationship with me had strengthened and actually was becoming a lasting friendship, but I had no idea that we'd bonded so much for her to actually love me as a sister, as if I were a vampire too, one of them.

All the commotion was then broken as Esme returned holding a warm compress in her hand, giving orders as she rushed over at the sight of me and started giving instructions to the other two.

"Alice, Rosalie, do try and get her to lie down. She looks as if she's about to faint." Immediately following, arms were gently pressing me down to the couch, getting me to halfway lie down since Rosalie and Alice were both still sitting next to me.

"Here, dear, this will help," Esme crooned as she placed the warm compress on my forehead softly, placing a quick kiss to my cheek for comfort. "It's all right," she assured me as some tears welled up again.

"Who would do such a thing?" I asked as plump tears welled in the corners of my eyes until they were large and round, then silently slid down my cheeks. I sat up and held the compress in place as I looked down into my lap and began to whimper. "I know it could've been a coincidence, but the animals make me fearful. What if it wasn't by chance that I found them?" By now I was trembling and gripping the hem of my dress in a fist with my free hand.

"Oh, Bella," Alice said sympathetically as she enveloped me in a hug. "It's okay. Don't worry about anything right now. The guys are coming back this moment and we all are going to go to the dinner party." She patted my back trying to comfort me.

Suddenly, without warning, I felt great, happy, excited even! I could feel my expression mold to that of pure bliss as a smile formed.

"Sorry that took so long," Edward said wearily as he entered the room and swept me off the couch and into his arms. "And I'm especially sorry you saw that, Bella," he whispered into my ear, drawing me even closer into his embrace. I wound my arms around his neck tight.

"That's okay, I feel fine," I whispered back and kissed him on the ear. He pulled back and stared at me, his eyebrows scrunching together in bewilderment.

"Jasper?" he asked without looking or pulling away from me.

"I swear I am not doing it." Jasper was wide eyed as I smiled back and forth between him and Edward. He then looked around at the puzzled faces of the others muttering, "I'm not doing this…"

Immediately Carlisle stepped up to me as Edward gave him a little room to check me out. "Bella, how exactly are you feeling?" He was worried, I could tell, but that didn't stop my good mood.

"I'm fine, honestly." I gave him a reassured stare. "Nothing is wrong with me. Well, except for my being a little excited about the dinner party, which we all well know isn't the way I am." I tried to joke with them to lighten the tension and puzzlement, but it didn't work.

Rosalie responded with concern, "But, Bella, just a second ago you were very, very upset…I don't understand…" She looked to Esme who had taken my spot on the couch and tried to find some sort of answer in her face; to her dismay, Esme looked up at me in alarm, wringing her hands together in worry.

_Seriously, they need to stop staring at me as if I have a third eye…I'm getting irritated now._

**Edward's POV**

_My God…_

Something was wrong. Terribly, unimaginably wrong. This is so unlike Bella…and after the scene she witnessed in the garden…she should be in hysterics…

"Carlisle?" I didn't have a clue as to what to do. The day just seemed to become odder and stranger by the hour. First how I mysteriously couldn't read Phil's mind, then the horrific pile of dead animals, and now this? What the Hell is going on?

"Edward?" He was still staring at Bella, searching her face for answers. He looked shaken, as if blood had drained from his face at the sight of a phantom.

I was somewhat shocked by his appearance. From the moment I first woke up as a fledgling to this very second, not once had I ever seen him taken aback by anything.

_Yes, something incredibly wrong was happening._

"What is going on?" I barely voiced the words, afraid to admit that something wrong was taking place. "Please, tell me you know." I didn't know how else to say it—Carlisle must know. The glint of fearful recognition in his eyes told me he did.

"I-I'm not entirely sure, but it's a good guess." He finally met eyes with me, telling me in his thoughts so as not to say it aloud and alarm the others…or Bella for that matter.

_I, though I'm not sure, believe I have seen this ability before…in another vampire._ He paused, re-gathering his thoughts. _This ability is similar to Jasper's in which they can control the emotions of another, but intensified about one hundred times. Not only are they able to control the emotions of another, but also they are strong enough to completely erase an emotion from another—taking it from them forever or temporarily._ Once again, he paused to regroup his thoughts; they were spinning in an uncontrollable whirlwind. _I'll explain on the way to the dinner party…we're late._

I nodded calmly, slightly disturbed, but also somewhat more peaceful with the news that there may be an answer to at least one strange occurrence of the day. "Well, in that case, we need to get going." I told him, letting him know that I urgently needed the information he was waiting to tell me.

I now addressed everyone. "The party has started and we are late. Let's get going." I turned to Alice and Rosalie sitting on the couch. "Drive her to the party. I'll be riding with Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and Emmett are driving separately."

The others—besides Carlisle—gave me questioning looks, but, thankfully, held their tongues and did as I said.

I then wrapped Bella again in my arms after Carlisle went to speak quietly with Esme in the hallway—about what was going on—and savored her closeness. "Please, be careful. I mean it." I swear, if I were human, I would be crying so hard now from frustration. Instead, I settled with holding her tight "Please."

She turned her face to my neck and kissed me there—she'd never done that before. The action startled me and made my mind momentarily stray to impossible thoughts—thoughts that I hoped to one day fulfill with Bella. Thankfully, she returned my attention to what's more important—her safety. "Like I said before, don't worry. I will." And with that, she smiled and again I was reminded of her beauty and the elegant attire she was wearing.

_Yes, I know she will be. Now, there is plenty of time to adorn her with a few kisses…_

**Bella's POV**

The mood everyone separated with was one of utter tension—caused, by no doubt, from confusion of my 'strange' behavior. Honestly, I felt great, and still do. Especially because of how excited I am about the dinner party—hadn't it only been an hour or so ago I was worrying about it?

When Edward and I parted our separate ways, him to Carlisle and Esme's car, me to Alice and Rosalie's car, he seemed to not want to let go. His hug was tight and emotional, his kiss quick and lingering long after it had gone and passed, softly fading from my lips.

Quickly he turned, one second right in front of me, not wanting to leave, the next standing beside the car, looking back longingly, and slowly getting in reluctantly.

I could tell he wasn't sure this idea, him and I separating and riding in other cars, was the best one, but since it was the only idea thought of, he went with it anyway.

As soon as the yellow car slipped from view, I turned to Rosalie and Alice just as they finished their goodbyes with Emmett and Jasper. Looking over their shoulders at the red car now following suit after the yellow, the two women looked to Bella with sad smiles.

Immediately, right when I felt their cheerless smiles upon me, looking my way, I winced and looked down, wrapping my arms tight about my waist. At my reaction, their smiles disappeared.

_What happened to the giddiness, the over excitement? _I felt like I had just survived a tornado, not a small terror. _What is happening to _me?

* * *

_SO...what did you guys think? I promise to update as soon as I can, but I can't promise that'll be soon. I'm sorry, I wish I could promise a definite day, but my life is crazy right now...I may need surgery._

_Any1there4me_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey there again! Okay, first I'd like to start with an apology to you all. These past months--almost year--has been kind of crazy for me, and that's why I've been on this mega long hiatus. But now I'm back for sure! I may not update everyday, but I am going to try to update as soon as possible since school is out.**_

_**Anywho, back to the fanfic. Please enjoy! The next chapter will either be up within the end of the day or the next 48 hours or so. **_

_**Any1there4me**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I own it? No. Do I want to own...I'll get back to ya on that. **_

* * *

**Chapter 11: To Worry or Not to Worry, That is the Question**

**Edward's POV**

The separation was near unbearable, especially since something was happening to Bella, something that could turn out to be terrible. I grip the door handle, my knuckles becoming paler than the marble tone that glimmered in the sun's last rays, trying to relieve some of the tension built up over the recent endeavors taking place around the ones I loved.

"Edward."

I released myself from within and concentrated on who spoke—Esme—and met her gaze momentarily, then glanced out the mirror.

I heard her thoughts, easily of course, but from the path her mind was taking I could tell she wanted to voice what she had to say so not only I could hear: Carlisle would surely want to hear, too.

Carefully she readjusted in the passenger seat and turned to better see me in the back seat, brushing the skirt of her dress out of the way. Taking an unnecessary breath and pursing her lips in thought, she began, "Please calm down." Glancing at my taut knuckles as my hand clenched on the door handle, a minute smirk broke through her concern. "And don't break the door. It would be such a shame—and waste of a beautiful car."

Her slight humor failed; there was no way my visage could settle into a calm expression. Worry, vast oceans of it, would not stop nagging inside my head, making me more and more fidgety as the ride to the dinner party continued.

"She's fine, and in good hands. Rose and Alice will keep her happy…and safe." Carlisle grimaced at having to include that last tidbit, even if it was true. He was just trying to reassure me that all was well, nothing to be anxious about.

"How do you know?" I snapped, releasing my hold on the door handle and bringing my hands up to massage my eyes, which I close tightly in frustration. "How could you possibly know?

"Everything I do—absolutely everything—I do to keep her safe. But there always seems to be something, something I can never keep from her, plaguing her with some awfulness. It makes me feel so inadequate, so insufficient that I can't keep anything from causing her harm or distress." I slammed my fists against my thighs and let my head loll against the backseat headrest, clamping my eyes even more.

"I just seem to fail always…" I didn't let my thoughts continue. Esme's thoughts fought to be heard and Carlisle's lingered on the edges of my mind, less intense in their demands.

Esme cried out, "Oh, Edward…" I knew what I said upset her, but it was what I felt and what was true.

"Edward!" Carlisle reprimanded me. "You are no less than a miracle to Bella! And I never want to hear you utter such loathing comments about yourself. Never!" His biting tone let me know he meant business, even if his thoughts were more lenient in insists.

"Now," he continued, "there are more important—more _persistent_ issues—than your feeling of inadequacy, which by the way is farther from the truth than Heaven is from Hell." He glared to emphasize his statement, staring deep into my eyes in the rearview mirror as he continued to drive.

My attention perked and I thought over what he said, trying to recall what was in need of being addressed, other than my self deprecating insults.

Bella…the animals…the sudden rush of emotional torment from her…her strange behavior back at the house…

"The ability you told me about!" I opened my eyes in surprise; I couldn't believe I had forgotten. Something like that would never have slipped my mind naturally, but worrying…

He nodded once, making a left turn into an apple orchard. Hints of a celebration were there as lanterns, lights, tables, chairs, and other odds-and-ends were placed amongst the trees. I could see Renée and Phil directing a mass of people as various foods were arranged on a table on the opposite side of the dinner party, a dozen tables or so separating us from them.

"As I've already told you, I've seen the ability only once before," he said as he shifted the car into park and shifted to look at me just as Esme had done. "Quite extraordinary, this ability is, but an affliction also.

"Gregori, an acquaintance from the short period of time I stayed with the Volturi, had a gift surely, but it was not as great as it seemed. Imagine having Jasper's power—feeling what others felt and being able to influence the feelings of others at will—but a hundredfold. Where Jasper can easily be affected and influence a room of humans, he cannot do more than that; a building or a vast number of people is out of the question. However, for Gregori, such a feat was nothing. If he wanted, Gregori could be affected or influence so many humans over such a large mass of land that he could easily use his power on all of New York City."

Esme's eyes widened, my expression mirroring hers. Never, in all of my existence, had I heard of a vampiric ability being of such strength. Never.

Yes, I could hear people's thoughts from a distance, but it all depended upon how well I was acquainted with them—or the number of times I eavesdropped on their thoughts, that is.

"That's…enormous…and startling…" was all I was able to sputter as I let my mind compute every bit of information her told me.

"It is, indeed. Why do you think he was with the Volturi?"

I thought back to when I had tried to provoke the Volturi into killing me, and Bella intercepting. Then the long tortuous time in the chambers of the Volturi building as Bella's fate was determined.

I read the minds of them all, heard all their thoughts, and knew that every Volturi member—besides the guard—were present…And none possessed such a power. Otherwise, I would have remembered an ability like that.

This Gregori that Carlisle spoke of may have been in the Volturi…but where was he now?

"W-when I went to Volterra and Bella followed, we were among all of the Volturi that weren't a part of the guard. All were present, that I can guarantee. But this Gregori—he was most definitely not there." Confusion spread throughout me and my eyebrows drew down.

Carlisle chuckled, "Of course he wasn't." His chuckle deepened as I stared at him, perplexed beyond all reason. "Yes, a power like that is marvelous, but it took its toll on Gregori.

"He could only stand to be in the presence of a few beings—vampire and human—and could only hold back his ability so much. The feelings of so many people often made him irritable and unruly, in turn causing all around him to feel the same eventually. He was, in the end, given leave from the Volturi. The power of his gift made 'work' intolerable for all, so they let him leave. However, when they have need of him, they seek him out."

The glee that had been shining in his eyes earlier was replaced with seriousness; back to business.

"If another like him exists, there will be dire consequences for all."

With impeccable timing, a sharp tap on the driver's window followed his final sentence. Looking in with cheery expressions, Renée and Phil stood waiting for us to depart from the car.

"Hello again!" Renée crooned, leaning into the now open window. "Sorry if I interrupted, but we came to check up on you guys. You've been sitting here for a while and the party is almost ready to begin."

Esme feigned surprise and looked at her watch. "Oh, my! We've been chatting while we waited for the others. I guess the time just flew on by!"

Phil joined in the conversation with, "No problem. We were just worried that something was wrong." At 'wrong', he settled his gaze on me and stared intently into my eyes.

Keeping my eyes locked onto his, I said, "We were just finishing up discussing how excited we are about attending the dinner party." I punctuated me remark by opening the back door and exiting. "And we about to come over. Just taking a moment of last minute touches before the festivities begin." I tried to appear casual and seem not too irked at how I could not hear his thoughts no matter how hard I tried, and smiled, showing all my teeth—an intimidation factor of mine that always won.

But no such luck. Phil returned the forced grin with a glare of some unknown emotions playing in his eyes. "Of course," he replied.

* * *

_**I realize it is kind of a short chapter for me, but I promise more is to come. My goal is to try and finish it before summer ends; I don't want to keep ya'll waitin much longer since I've already been unintentionally cruel enough.**_

_**Please review, too! I didn't edit this chapter because I knew how impatient some of you are and how much you want the next chapter, so here you go--just for ya'll!**_

_**BTW, I'm still working on the new title. Haven't settled on a definite one yet, but suggestions are still welcome!**_

_**Any1there4me**_

_**Until next time!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_As promised, here's the next chapter! Now this one is the longest yet; even longer than the original War of the Straws and Sandwiches--almost 7,000 words and 19 pages. The longest chapter yet._**

**_I'm not sure, but I may not be able to get on tomorrow and work on the next chapter. I may have to take a day off 'cause my hands hurt. Between typing and chores, I'm sore. But I promise to update ASAP! As in within the next couple days._**

**_Until then my loyal readers!_**

**_Any1there4me_**

**_Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter, and all the chapters before--I DON'T OWN IT!_**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sheer Bliss**

**Rosalie's POV**

Bella looked so small, wrapping her arms about her waist. Beautiful, most definitely, in her gown, but so infinitesimal and insignificant.

Alice and I exchanged quick glances as we stood near the car, worry lining Alice's face. I'm pretty sure mine mirrored the same expression.

"What's wrong?" I mouthed to Alice. A moment ago Bella looked as if she could jump the moon from happiness. Now, drawing in on herself, she looked miserable. Her recently fixed make-up was smudged at the corner of her left eye and a few Bobbie-pins were falling out, letting some stray hairs fall into her face, adding to the grief-stricken appearance.

Casting a shy embarrassed glance to the ground, Bella murmured, "Let's go…" She turned toward the Mercedes, beginning to take a step toward the car and stumbled, one of her heels slipping. Before she fell even a few inches and ruined her dress, Alice and I were there, by her side, holding her up.

Righting her onto her feet, she crumpled against our shoulders. Tears—bright, crystal orbs—flooded her eyes and glistened on her cheeks, running to the tip of her chin and trickling to the ground.

"What is happening to me?" she asked, begging, pleading, and needing to know the answer. "What"—her voice cracked—"is happening—" Tears filled her throat, not allowing her to continue what she was saying.

She released her hold on Alice and wrapped her arms around my neck, letting me hold all her weight as she cried.

"Alice, open the car door, please," I directed, half carrying Bella to the rear door of the car. Alice instantly stood with the door ajar, helping me to slide Bella onto the seat without ruining any of her attire.

Just as Bella was securely reclining across the back seats, Alice and I stood up swapping quick looks again. Suddenly Alice's stance went rigid, her gaze staring at nothing in particular, her eyes hazy.

A vision.

She didn't move, didn't stir one muscle as she was consumed by what she saw.

Without warning, she emerged from her trance and screamed. Not just any scream, but a bloodcurdling scream one that made even a vampire's heart seem to flutter in fear.

"NO!!" She shrieked, reaching out in front of her with her right hand, her face wincing in pain as she collapsed.

"No…" she moaned, curling up on the ground in a ball, clutching her stomach in pain.

Shock took over all my actions: I stood stock-still, staring flabbergasted at her, unsure of what to do and how to do it—I somehow momentarily forgot how to function.

"Alice?" I managed to sputter, eyes wide.

All the while, Bella had quieted and sat up staring at Alice in horror. I could hear her heart race, her breathing come in short gasps as she tried to catch her breath.

Neither of us had ever seen her act that way, especially when she looked into the future.

**Alice's POV**

_Shadows loomed everywhere, leering and snapping insensible words in a jargon of mumbles at my face. One particular one focused in and out, zooming constantly out of view._

_A man. A beautiful man with ruby eyes._

_He instantly became crystal clear, smiling evilly with perfect white teeth. For some strange reason I felt compelled to lock my eyes onto those sparkling teeth, even as they sent a warning of threat off in my mind._

_"Hello there," he crooned, glancing up and down my figure. "My, my, my. What a pretty thing you are."_

_I felt fear crawling up my spine. Slowly, I backed away from the handsome figure standing before me, putting my hands out to try and keep a distance between us.. "No, please. Go away!" I muttered._

_"Tsk, tsk, dear Bella. Don't be that way." He approached leisurely, stalking my every move. "You see, I have business to do now. You are only prolonging the inevitable." He lurched forward, then took a step back, smirking as he saw my minute move back in alarm. He continued: "Besides, you're mine."_

_He lunged at human speed, teasing and taunting me as I tried to jump back._

_Too late. His reflexes, though at human speed, were still faster than average. He had me in his grasp, holding my wrists tight in one hand and stroking my cheek with the other._

_"My Bella. My beautiful, stunning, magnificent Bella." His gaze was adulation with a hint of danger. His hand—stone hard—continued to caress my cheek, starting at my temple and ending at my chin. Over and over again his sickening touch rubbed across my skin as goose bumps and dread seeped deep into my flesh._

_I cringed, leaning from his touch, pulling away and crying._

_"Let me go! Please, oh, please, let me go!" I screamed. I struggled harder, but he was just too strong. I couldn't get away._

_"Lovely Bella…" The mystery man held fast, not fazed at all by my struggles._

_"No…" I moaned. The tears continued to flow none stop. More and more tears pooled in my eyes, blurring my vision, then cascaded down my face to gently brush his disgusting hand._

_Colors swirled, his touch vanished, and the shadows returned, tracing my every step, torturing me. Then, out of the dark, a glowing figure appeared and slowly enlarged as it came toward me. _

_A flash of auburn and I was sure it was Edward._

_"Edward! Edward!" I cried, swallowing the sob about to explode from my lips. I scraped my hands against the surface I lay on and tried to run out of a squat to the figure of Edward._

_"Wait!" I stumbled, racing faster and faster toward him._

_Then the glow faded, blinking out. Total darkness consumed everything, even the shadows. Nothing was left to see. _

_I felt my breath grow short as the darkness stole the air in my lungs. I couldn't inhale or exhale, my lungs growing more and more constricted, fighting for air. I gripped at my throat and my chest, willing my muscles to allow my lungs to draw breath._

_My knees hit the ground and I crashed onto my side, my head and shoulders hitting the cold surface with a crack. In the darkness spheres of light flowed in and out of my sight, creating dizzying patterns that only made my suffocation worse._

_Life—a little flame flickering within my chest—was gradually decreasing in size, dimming and losing its warmth. Then, with a quick wisp of smoke, it died out._

I knew I was in the vision as Bella, but everything felt so real. The terror, the sickening disgust, the rejection, it all felt as if it were happening to me.

Just as in what took place in the vision, my head ached. I felt soothing hands pulling at my shoulders.

Somehow I was on the ground, holding myself in a ball on my side. I felt moisture on my face, felt the same soothing hands patting my cheeks.

"Alice?" I heard continuously. Slowly I emerged from my stupor and stared up at Rosalie, whose lap my head lay on. Just above Rose's head bobbed Bella's, her fearful tears falling onto my forehead and cheeks.

"Oh, Alice!" Bella burst out, covering her lips and attempting to stifle her cry, turning away upset.

Everything that happened was a blur. I remember helping Bella into the car…Then blackness—complete darkness.

But I knew that I had a vision. I knew that I had seen something.

But I couldn't recall anything that happened besides dread and revulsion. And… a hurtful dismissal of some sort. Nothing else.

Letting Rosalie pull me up by the elbow, I shook my head to clear the fogginess.

"What happened?" I whispered.

Rosalie, uncertainty marring her feminine features, answered, "During your vision you…collapsed, screaming 'No.'" She still held my elbow, feeling the need to help support me.

Once more I shook my head and forced a tiny smile. "Well that explains why I was on the ground." I looked up to find Bella was calmer, but still cautious. I'm sure I scared her deeply.

I gently unclasped Rose's hands from my arm and said, with as strong a voice as I could muster, "I'm fine, really. Just a really strong vision." I smiled a little bigger, reassuring Bella. I knew I'd never be able to reassure Rose without a further explanation. But I'll worry about that later. For now, we had a party to go to.

…An exciting one at that.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. "I could call Edward and let him know we're coming later than expected."

Worry. It is all that seemed to come from any of my family—including Bella; she's most certainly family now.

"No, I'm fine." I motioned at the car with a flick of my wrist. "Let's go."

Rose and Bella continued to give me concerned looks, but I went on and opened the door again for Bella and waited for her to buckle. Then I opened the passenger door and got in. I clicked the seatbelt into place and glanced at Rosalie. Already with the car engine started, she stared at me, a crease between her eyebrows.

Sighing, I said soft enough so she could only hear, "I'll explain later."

She gave a quick, unnoticeable nod and backed out of the driveway, then accelerated down the street.

We were finally on our way, going with the plans. I peeked in the back to see how Bella was doing. Gazing out the window, she kept sighing and shutting her eyes tightly. I saw her arms prickle with goose bumps and the hair stand on end. Her hands, folded across her chest, rubbed her bare arms.

This evening has yet to yield any happiness for her.

But I'm going to change that.

**Edward's POV**

Everything was set. All the food, guests, decorations were in place. All that was missing was Bella, Rosalie, and Alice.

Renée was flitting about, socializing, with her arm draped through Phil's arm, dragging him literally behind her. But he still remained pleasant, keeping a cheerful smile on his face and greeting everyone politely.

Something about Phil wasn't right. And the whole void where his mind should be is not the only thing I'm referring to. He just seemed to have something mysterious about him, and it didn't help that I couldn't hear his thoughts. It left me on edge.

Sighing, I anticipated the arrival of Bella and the others. They should be here within the next few minutes hopefully. That is if everything goes as planned.

I glanced at my watch.

8:00 P.M.

Let the evening's events begin.

**Bella's POV**

The sky had already dimmed to a dark purple and blue, stars winking in the coming dusk.

Soon I'd be among family at the dinner party, enjoying myself.

I deserved it. So many awful things happened—and all in one day. I just want to sit and be with Edward, even if there are others there. It didn't matter.

Rosalie said the ride was short. At most ten minutes. We'd already been in the car for eight, so I wouldn't be sitting here allowed to contemplate horrible incidences for much longer, thankfully.

I twisted my head and hooked my eyes onto the clock, willing time to go faster until I was in Edward's arms again.

Another minute gone. One more hopefully to go…

Just as I thought the time was about to change once more, the car took a left turn and pulled into an apple orchard. A long gravel road lay before the car, winding through a line of apple trees. In the distance glowed lights, hinting at the party soon to come.

I had no idea that this was where it was being held, but I still liked it.

No, I loved it. Though it was an apple orchard, it had a charm about it. The grass was sparkling with evening dew as the last few hints of sunlight disappeared behind the horizon.

As the car rolled along, I examined the trees as we passed by, wondering at their simplistic beauty. Deep brown trunks with woody ruts marking the dips of the bark and lively green leaves sheathing littler pink and white buds. I wished to lean against one and just take a deep breath—and to forget the afternoon.

"Bella," Alice said, drawing my interest.

Tearing my attention away from the majestic trees, I met her eyes. "Hmm?" I felt relaxed, content after all the commotion from earlier. My face maintained a serene expression as I regarded Alice quietly.

Her body following her head, she twisted in her seat and bid me to lean forward so she could reach me better. "Your make-up is smudged." Her tiny hands worked softly as they wiped gently at my eyes and the corners of my lips. Just as she finished, Rose stopped the car and put it in park, rotating to look at me, too.

"Ready?" she asked us but kept her eyes on me, an intent stare that screamed, 'Are you sure about this?'

Alice nodded and swiftly got out, the door shutting noiselessly behind her, Rosalie following suit.

Lingering momentarily, I took a deep breath, preparing myself for whatever was to come. Wrapping my fingers around the door handle--my skin pale against the dark interior--I pulled it back. With the door open I was able to fully see what the orchard looked like and where the party was being held.

My mouth gaped at everything. Mom unquestionably took the liberty to decorate generously. But, nonetheless, I was stunned by the elegance that was achieved. Every surface appeared to sparkle, even the apple trees that I had been praising a moment ago.

Globes of lights were strung throughout the boughs and leaves and between trees, illuminating anything within reach. There were seven total. Seven shining trees encasing a small field where the tables and people were, chatter floating to where I stood with Alice and Rosalie.

"You might want to pick your jaw up from the ground, 'cause you're drooling," Alice giggled. Her eyes lit up, erasing any trace of her vision. She stood with her weight on one foot, hands on her hips, and let out another hearty laugh.

With an audible snap, my teeth clicked together, and a blush rushed onto my cheeks. I felt as if all my blood was centered in my face that moment. Wiping my hand nonchalantly across my lower lip, I'm sure I blushed even deeper--I had drooled.

"C'mon. Let's go have some fun!" Rosalie linked her arm through my left arm as Alice took the other side and led the way. Reluctantly beginning to go with them, I gave in and willingly walked between the two of them, heading to the circle of light within the night.

What fate had in mind for the night, I did not know. However, I was positive that nothing but delight was what I was going to be feeling for the rest of the night. Especially since I was soon to be with Edward.

_Where was he?_

**Edward's POV**

_She's here_, I heard from Carlisle's mind.

I scanned the crowd, looking for my angel. There weren't many guests, just a few people that Renée felt compelled to invite, and it wasn't hard to land my eyes on what I seeked.

Looking among the mass or people, she stood taking in the sight of everything, surely looking for me.

She was dazzling, even better than when she first stepped out of the Mercedes earlier at the house. Her fair skin against the pitch-black background of the night made her skin look luminescent, glowing as if already she were one of us Cullens. The lights that hang in and between the trees emblazoned her skin even more.

Radiant. That's what she was. She was the sun and I the moon, her fine rays warming my bleakness.

_My angel._

Leading her to a table closest to where I hid, Rosalie and Alice let Renée and Phil welcome her with hugs, Renée squeezing just a bit tighter when she embraced Bella.

Bella's smiled, her face glowing with joy as she spoke with her mother and stepfather.

When the pleasantries were over and Renée and Phil moved onto other guests, I made my move as Bella received a glass of water.

Moving swiftly along the edges of the tables, I made my way to the long table where the food and drinks were held. Gliding through the few throngs of people between Bella and I, I stood directly behind her as she sipped from the glass, her beautiful throat moving as she swallowed the water.

The Topaz crystals on her jewelry made little amber lights shine on her skin as the light was refracted.

She tilted the glass so it was upright in her hand and pursed her lips, full with promise.

Carefully, I advanced to her and slipped my arms around her waist, leaning my head onto her shoulder from behind and whispering, "You are a sight to behold." Lightly, I kissed her neck right below the ear; her breath hitching for a moment as my lips lingered a moment then retreated.

The full length of her pressed into me as she leaned back slightly, reacquainting herself with my touch.

Her fingers relaxed and the glass began to slip from her hold. Quickly I moved my arm and joined my hand with hers and entwined my fingers about hers, holding the glass in her grasp.

"Edward," she breathed, pink rising on her cheeks. Her heart fluttered and sped up, along with her breathing

I took the glass from her hand and set it on the nearest table, turning her around in my arms, meeting her gaze full on.

"No, your fairy godmother." I kept my face as serious as possible, smothering the grin that was lurking on the edges of my mouth.

She leaned her head into my chest, laying her cheek against the bottom of my shoulder, lightly laughing. My arms tightened instinctively, drawing her closer. My hand caressed her cheek as I rested my chin atop her head.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so glad that I'm here, that you're here." She pulled her head back and whispered, "Thank you."

The delicate movement of her lips as she said those two words were too inviting. Her light pink lips shimmered topaz for a moment, entrancing me. They were so luscious, alluring that I had to divulge.

Dipping my head, I caught her lips. They were soft, so very warm.

These lips I would love forever.

For a minute or two, we stood with our lips locked, only the two of us. But too soon it had to end with Bella needing to breathe.

Still she has not found that breathing through her nose would lengthen such a pleasant experience. But I guess I'll just have to deal with her momentary forgetfulness.

I withdrew and took in her wan expression: her eyes glazed with desire, her lips slightly parted as she panted a few deep breaths, her cheeks flushed. Always her beauty was amazing, intoxicating.

She met my gaze when she could drag in moderately normal amounts of oxygen and gave a small shy smile.

Her blush deepened to a dark scarlet.

I chuckled at her slight embarrassment. There was nothing to be shy about. It wasn't the first time we kissed in public or in front of either of our families.

Keeping an arm wrapped about her waist, I guided her to the table I had already designated as where we were sitting. "We might as well get you something to eat. I don't even remember the last time you ate."

She turned her head and bit her lip in thought. "Umm…I think this morning…" She added sheepishly, "I'm not entirely sure. I just didn't feel hungry."

_Hmm…I wonder why that was_, I thought, remembering the sequence of unfortunate events that took place.

"Well, you sit here," I said as I removed a chair for her to sit in and waited for her to have a seat. Then continued as I pushed her chair in, "I'll be right back with a plate for you."

No one else had claimed seats at the table yet, but I was sure that soon I'd find Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie there, too.

Just as Bella was setting a napkin on her skirt, I pivoted on my heel and went to retrieve sustenance on a plate. Her last meal—possibly this morning—had been too long ago, and after everything that happened this afternoon I'm surprised she hadn't passed out.

I reached the table with drinks and went to the side with food. Grabbing a dinner plate edged with silver, I scooped and poured and forked small mounds of food onto its surface. There was chicken breast, steak, mashed potatoes, various vegetables and fruits, and other foods associated with dinner parties (I assumed, of course).

When I felt the plate was full enough but wouldn't look overfilled, I balanced it in one hand as if I were a waiter and returned to the table.

As I had predicted, Alice sat on the opposite side of Bella with Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie filling the remaining two chairs. Pausing behind my chair, I took on a French accent and bowed to Bella.

"My dear, here is your food." When Bella turned with a start, I held her gaze with a sultry grin, one corner of my mouth going up.

She stopped breathing mid-inhale and followed my movements with her eyes as I set the plate before her.

"Edward, get real, will ya. This ain't no French restaurant."

Leave it to Emmett to ruin the moment.

I rolled my eyes and sat down, positioning my chair so it was right next to Bella's chair—the sides literally touching.

Rosalie and Alice giggled while Jasper just sighed. Common Emmett behavior. No surprise there.

Pausing to fix a rather cross glare on Emmett and holding her fork at an angle, Bella reprimanded Emmett with, "Sometimes you are so childish." At that she dug her fork into the heap of mashed potatoes on her plate and continued to eat.

I don't think I had ever seen my siblings simultaneously drop their jaws. They gaped at Bella in astonishment.

_That's my girl!_

Ignoring the stares, Bella inquired, "So I guess you guys aren't going to eat anything?" She smirked and peeked out of the corner of her eye at me, then the others as she chewed.

Further jaws dropped in shock.

Bella was on a roll. Guess earlier hadn't made such a bad impression on her night as I had suspected it would.

I wasn't deterred by her behavior, however, like the others. When we were alone she acted just this way: spunky, amusing, charming. I just grinned brightly, enjoying how relaxed the atmosphere was.

Recovering from disbelief first, Alice grabbed Jasper and said, glee lighting her eyes, "Jasper, let's go dance!"

At first he looked confusedly startled, then just went with the flow and left the table, going to the corner farthest from the food where an area was left clear.

Then, at first lightly, music began to play from all around. Soft melodies flowing from out of nowhere.

"Where is that coming from?" Bella asked in awe. She had finished the majority of her food, though I wished she would finish it all, and had laid her fork down.

Taking full advantage of the moment knowing I wouldn't be able to persuade her to finish her meal, I pushed my chair back and began to pull hers back, too.

"What—?" she began.

I cut her off before she could refuse, since I knew how much she hated what she was about to do. "I would love it if you would share this dance with me." Holding my hand out for her to grasp, I looked to the ground for a moment and then returned her gaze, looking up from under my lashes. "Please."

I got the effect I wanted, making her flush and making her blood roil in her veins. The reaction I loved to cause, of course.

She took my hand as if in a trance and whispered, "Yes."

I pulled her up by the hand and led her to where Jasper, Alice, and a few other couples already dared to dance as others looked on. She followed dreamily, adjusting her fingers so they twined with mine, her earrings and necklace silently clinking together as she walked.

**Bella's POV**

As we came closer, Alice and Jasper spared a quick glance in our direction during a break of their conversation and smiled—Alice beaming and Jasper just barely showing emotion.

In an Old World fashion, Edward steered my right hand to rest lightly on his left shoulder and placed his left hand at the base of my spine, then grasped my left hand with his right, holding our hands out in a graceful pose of elegance.

All his actions were gentle, as if I were a glass doll, which I guess I was to him. To him I was fragile, so human.

He took a step and I followed as we danced to the beat of the song coming from nowhere.

It was magic. The music—with its unknown source. The lights making everything glow and shine with a silvery sheen. Edward, though with cover-up on, I'm sure, still sparkled as if entirely covered by billions of microscopic diamonds.

All I could do was focus on breathing and putting my feet where they needed to go so I didn't fall. Everything was surreal.

Note after note, the song continued and Edward led on, holding me against him.

If anything else was taking place, I missed it. I held my gaze steadily with Edward's, putting my whole being into living in the moment and taking in all that took place. This was a moment I would cherish forever, even if I did despise dancing.

Then, sadly, it ended, the last note held out and slowly diminishing on a trill.

Butterflies flew rampant in my stomach. My reaction Edward will always and forever cause. Always.

Signifying the dance's official end, Edward withdrew his hand from mine and kept his other arm about my waist, escorting me to the edge of the dance area.

Kissing my cheek, he said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go for a short time." He gave me my favorite lopsided grin, making the butterflies multiply. "I promise to see you in a short, short while."

And with that, he disappeared, leaving a small parcel in my hands and my heart trying to leap from my chest.

_Where did he go?_

I scanned the immediate groups of people hoping I could spot him, but I knew deep down that he was truly not there.

_Stupid vampires and their abilities_, I chided to myself.

Remembering the little bundle Edward left, I raised the hand it lay in and examined it. Wrapped in dark blue paper with glistening sliver shooting stars, I read the little note card attached to the silver ribbon tied neatly around the small cube.

'Bella—open and be surprised' is all it said.

Passing it between my hands, I looked it over and carefully began to peel the ribbon and paper off. Disregarding a repeat of my last birthday impossibly occuring, the paper was just too pretty to waste, so I pulled the tape back cautiously.

When I got one end open, I tipped the item to one side and let the box within tumble into the open palm. Yet again I was met with a deep blue. But this time so dark it was almost black. Using my nails I wedged the lid off. Inside was black tissue paper.

Placing the lid underneath the box, I peeled back the layers of black. Within was a silver note card. Plucking it up, I flipped it open and read quickly, excitement and curiosity winning the epic battle of emotions within.

'If you are truly my angel, you will follow the stars that light the way to heaven. Once there, a true gift will be bestowed.'

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and looked up at the sky. It was night and I'm sure the stars were out, but it had grown too cloudy. None of them were able to shine through the thicket of clouds.

I returned to looking at the card and read the last line. 'Dig just a little further and your first gift will appear.'

Setting the lid and silver note card on the nearest table, I pulled all the tissue paper from the box in a hurry. I glanced at the bottom and saw nothing.

Someone—a young gentlemen with blonde hair and a face I couldn't see—bumped into the elbow holding the empty box and jolted me to the side. I caught myself before any real damage could happen and saw a sparkle of silver fall from the black paper in my other hand.

My breath caught in my throat as I dropped both the box and paper and knelt down to pick up the trivial object. Pinching it between my thumb and forefinger, I held a pendant the size of a dime and stood up.

Cradling it gently, I looked at it in awe and recognized it was the shape of a shooting star. The tail of it, as small as it was, glittered as the light struck the tiny scattered topaz crystals.

It was then that I realized my mouth was gaping and I probably showed my molars to anyone paying attention to me. I shut my mouth and looked around at the people surrounding me. None seemed to have noticed and had a lack of interest in me, even though the party was being held in my honor. I didn't care, though. Too much attention made me nervous.

I stared at the pendant again, fawning over it, and then recalled what the second note card said. '…follow the stars…' Again I scrutinized the party, looking this way and that way until I saw a faint glow on the opposite side of the clearing in the distance.

Keeping my eyes focused on the luminosity, I circled around the edge of the clearing until I was able to get a good view. Hanging a little ways from the well-lit clearing where the party was a small star shining, suspended from one of the bottom boughs of an apple tree.

Smirking, I marveled at Edward's brilliance. He planned to lead me through the orchard with little stars in the trees.

_Sometimes I can't believe what a romantic he is._

Hurrying to where the glowing beacon hung, I stopped once I reached it and looked around it.

_Another star…another star…where is the next?_

I looked at the ground about the tree's base and search overhead in the branches, finding nothing.

I gazed back at where the party was fully blooming—more couples dancing, people laughing and socializing—and sighed. Then, as if a switch was flicked on, I caught another guiding light in the corner of my eye.

Immediately I raced toward it, each second seeming to last so much longer than the previous. I was anxious to get to where I was being led; I needed to be with Edward.

This time the path the star led me veered slightly to the left, leading me farther and farther from the party. Slowly, as the distance got greater, the noisy merriment faded and the sounds of nature slumbering met my ears. Crickets chirped and the occasional owl—most likely flying overhead—hooted pleasantries.

I arrived at the second star and waited a moment until I found the third, going along as directed by Edward's card.

Nervousness bubbled inside me as I thought of what Edward could possibly want to lure me this far out into the orchard for. I couldn't wait until I got to the final destination; suspense was nearly killing me!

**Edward's POV**

As I had hoped, Bella followed my simple instructions as I led her away from everyone and into the dark guided by stars.

Exhilaration bloomed deep inside me as I thought of what was soon to come.

Star after star, until I was sure Bella had lost track of the number, she walked right up to the last star—and the tree I was hiding beside. Looking about for another star she expected to guide her on, she twirled and sent her skirts dancing and her hair bobbing.

A small bench—just big enough for two—sat at the base of the tree with a dark blanket folded atop it. Just when I thought she was going to hid back the way I led her, she spotted it.

I knew that by the time she was here there would be a slight chill, and I was right. Her skin prickled with little bumps as the cool night blew air upon her skin.

As she draped the blanket securely over her frame, I noticed her clenched fist and grinned.

_Good. She found the first one. _

**Bella's POV**

After finally noticing the bench and blanket lying on it, I snatched the soft coverlet and wrapped it about my shoulders. The chill, though not present when I began following the stars, was getting worse as the night wore on.

Resting on the bench and warming my arms, I looked around. Still no star.

I leaned and rested against the back of the bench, reclining my head back to look up at the leaves and blossoms…and the star.

"Where is Edward?" I wondered aloud and imagined a few places he could be.

Just as I was about to continue speaking my thoughts aloud, a voice answered.

"I'm right here."

Swiftly, I whipped my head to face the side of the tree that I was slightly angled from and found Edward stepping from the shadows. I stood up happily and went to him, wrapping my arms about his neck and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"There you are!" I had known wherever this led it would lead to Edward, but I had my doubts when he wasn't in sight.

He returned the embrace and then stepped back to give room for his hands. In them he held another box, but this time it was not wrapped and didn't have a note card attached. Made entirely of some silver material, it gleamed in the light of the star hanging from above.

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and instead held the box out to me.

I took it in my palms and kept looking between it and Edward's face, waiting for further instruction.

"Go on," he urged, his smile growing.

I lifted the lid slowly and handed it to Edward, taking my time because my hands were trembling. Inside was tissue paper, just as the previous box, but this time white. Folding back the layers, I gasped when I saw the contents.

Inside laid a chain—for the pendant I got earlier, I now realized—and next to it…

A ring.

My face went slack with a moment of confusion. Then, as Edward grabbed the ring and kneeled, I inhaled sharply and held my hand to my mouth in amazement.

He grasped my hand and slid the ring onto my ring finger.

"Will you, Isabella Marie Swan, take my hand in marriage?" He gazed lovingly, his eyes shining brightly, his smile gradually blooming as seconds passed.

I stared at the ring, and then back at him, my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open again. I forced my lips to move, to form the words and whispered, "Yes."

I loved him, would never deny him anything, and I wanted this. Marrying him meant that I would eternally be his and vice versa—and guaranteed that I would be a vampire in the near future, I recollected from the promise he made after the Volturi incident.

I felt the tears well up and spill over onto my cheeks and I saw them fall as Edward stood and held my hands. He was radiant in his glee, and I'm sure I glowed in the wake of his shine, too.

We stood there just staring at each other, soaking in the moment. Time ticked by, but I couldn't tell how long we spent staring into each other's eyes. It felt like a lifetime when I was the first to speak and break the silence.

"This doesn't mean we have to have an extravagant wedding, does it?" I was being completely, totally honest, not joking whatsoever. However, he thought it was the funniest thing and barked out a laugh.

He grabbed me in an embrace and kissed my hair, cheeks, lips, whatever he could lay his lips upon, and just continued to laugh.

When he stopped shaking and settled on chuckling beneath his breath, he replied, "Not if you don't want that. A small one is fine."

His hands trailed patterns on my back, stroking from the base of my neck to the hollow of my lower back. He caressed his lips across mine and whispered, "We should head back."

"Do we have to?" I didn't mean to whine, but the moment was too perfect. Too 'Kodak moment' perfect.

He wrung his arms from my shoulders to my waist, moving his lips back to my ear. "Unfortunately," he murmured, "we do. They'll be looking for us soon. I promised we'd be back by 11:00P.M."

I eased against his chest, rolling the idea of being engaged around my brain, and then nodded my head. "Okay, let's go."

I hadn't realized it was that late, but who cared. I was now an engaged young woman—with a vampire fiancée. I couldn't have been any happier.

A wicked smirk slid into place onto Edward's face and he dipped down and lifted me up, with one arm beneath my knees and the other supporting my back.

"This way will be faster." And he took off, running with me in his arms, the blanket snuggly wrapped about me, and the night air whipping by.

Though normally I would have screamed in surprise and fear, I just giggled—Yes, giggled—and hung onto his neck as he carried me back to the party.

When we reached a spot where we could see the entirety of the clearing, he slowed and stopped, setting me on my feet and entangling the fingers of his hands with one of mine.

Standing so I had my back to the party and the glow from the lights shined bright in his eyes, I watched as he brought our hands up to his lips and he kissed the back of my hand, never breaking eye contact.

At the touch of his lips on my hand, something in me melted and passion arose. I wanted to throw myself into his arms and do unmentionable things, but I could not stop gazing into the two topaz gems he called eyes. They were captivating and spellbinding.

From behind me I heard someone call, "There you two are!" as Edward glared behind me.

Rosalie followed with, "Emmett, give them some privacy!" With that I heard a muffled argument and someone stomping away.

I smiled and looked behind to see if I could spot the eavesdropper.

No such luck.

Edward started forward and pulled me forward with him, walking humanly fast to the lighted clearing ahead of us. When we passed the closest tree, I noticed that the majority of people were gone, probably home considering how late it was.

Only the Cullens and Dwyers remained, sitting around one table waiting for Edward and I. When mom caught sight of us, she jumped up.

"And?" she demanded, on the edge of being hysterically giddy.

I exchanged a small grin with Edward as he beamed. "I said yes, of course." I couldn't hold back the elated tone and just let it ring as I spoke.

Everyone, save Phil, surrounded Edward and I, giving hugs and congratulations.

When everyone had said their share, Phil announced, "I'm happy for the both of you, and may your joy be eternal." He still sat in his chair, but had the warmest grin on his face.

I don't think I've ever seen him smile that way, even at mom…

Something about it was unsettling, even though it was a warm and cheerful grin. Something…felt off about it…

An uncomfortable silence followed and I felt Edward fidget.

"Thank you," I managed to get out. I knew it sounded forced, but it was better than nothing and the silence.

Edward kicked back into gear and added, "Yes, thank you. Your congratulation is greatly appreciated."

His tone was polite and sincere, nothing menacing or deceiving, but I sensed a minute defensiveness in Phil that I had never felt before.

Carlisle—the savior of my angel—intercepted before anything could begin with, "We best go now." Glancing at his watch, he said, "It's already nearing 11:30, and we have plans early in the morning."

Mom, though not as tactful, included, "Yes, of course." She came to give me a hug and held tight, muttering in my ear, "Congratulations, honey." Reluctantly she pulled back and turned to Carlisle.

"Have a safe drive back to the hotel, and don't worry about anything here. Everything's taken care of." She nodded holding tears back.Just like me, she's an emotional wreck sometimes.

"Are you sure?" Esme said. "We don't want to put you out or anything." Just like Esme to be concerned always, not wanting to take advantage of anyone.

"Oh, no," Phil piped in, "everything has been taken care of for sure. You have nothing to worry about." He settled his gaze on Edward and held it a moment to long when he said that last sentence. "The owners of the orchard told us just to leave everything to them." He stood up and walked up to Carlisle, sticking his hand out. "It was nice to meet you folks. I hope to see you again soon."

His sincerity this time was genuine, and he shook hands with Carlisle with a smile.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Carlisle added, returning his smile. "Until then."

With that, our two parties separated after mom hugged me one more time, not able to hold back the tears anymore.

"Be safe," she told me.

I know she wasn't referring to Edward, but something about it was strange.

Why would she be worried?

_Oh, right, she didn't know I was going to have vampires for in-laws._

* * *

**_So, I must know, what did you think? Yes, I know it was extremely long, but isn't that what you wanted?_**

**_LOL. Anywho, you know the drill--leave a review--and I'll update sooner!_**

**_Until next time, read on, fanfiction-ers, read on!_**

**_Any1there4me_**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this is the next chapter. I'm so sorry it has been so late. I've been so stressed. I'm looking at colleges, getting ready to graduate this upcoming summer...and I'm flipping out. Anywho, enjoy as I continue to babble to myself in anxiousness!**

**Disclaimer: Must I admit yet again that it is not mine, it is Stephenie Meyer's?**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Distress**

**Edward's POV**

All I could do was smirk as I sat flipping through the channels and tried watching T.V. Staring at colors blurring and shapes flitting across the screen, my mind reeled at the past evening, not paying attention whatsoever at what I looked at as I zoned out.

Remembering the look in Bella's eyes as she said yes, the way the star's light shined behind her and made a halo about her head. All of it was perfectly planned. Every last bit of it.

Lying supine across the sofa with Bella laying beside me, her head resting against my right arm, I inhaled deeply, reminiscing in her warmth and scent. My left arm draped across her midsection and held her to me.

"…the sun…" Bella mumbled in her sleep as she turned to face me, her head finding the crook of my neck. Her breath, feather light, brushed my ear, awakening sensations that I wanted to keep locked away for just a little longer.

_As long as she was human_, I mentally thought.

Again she sighed, this time wiggling her arms about my back, snuggling tightly to my side.

So very much do I wish I could just glimpse into her mind, even if for a short nanosecond. I want to see, feel, know her thoughts, and it does not help that she doesn't tell me exactly what she's thinking when I ask; she edits, only revealing the bits and pieces she wants and leaving the rest out. But I want to know everything, even her most embarrassing moments. I find anything—no matter what—fascinating and amazing about her.

_This wonderful, remarkable, fantastic girl is just so frustrating sometimes!_ I exclaimed in my mind. _And I love her._

Temporarily taking a moment to reassess the surrounding areas, I took full advantage of my mind reading capabilities and got to business, stroking Bella's hair all the while.

From a couple doors down I heard the thoughts of a young boy as he slept. He was having a rather good dream; a recount of his favorite birthday I discerned as his mind continued to unconsciously speak to me.

Then, a few floors above, a group of teenage girls screamed unintelligible thoughts, scenes of The Queen of the Damned flashing as one shrieked thought bled into another. Akasha, as I soon realized, was the dark toned woman who wreaked havoc in a "vampire bar" and caused the other feeble bloodsuckers to burst into flame.

When Akasha's figure appeared walking through the fire, a nefarious quirk of her now blood-drenched lips making the small human actress seem much more threatening, I couldn't resist stifling a chuckle.

Silly humans and their idiotic characterizations of vampires. So far from the truth that, if they were to know the truth, all that they knew would come crashing down. Vampires able to be among those wandering the daylight hours? Holy Hell! Garlic, stakes, and coffins are just myths? Oh my God!

Yes, the truth would only be the ruin of all vampire lore except for the whole blood drinking thing—the only truth besides being a form of the 'living dead.'

I cannot believe this! That skank had no right to dress in such finesse. Seriously, if anyone should have that right, that would be moi! Duh! And her boyfriend, that, like, supermodel, is so mine.

That crazy chick from the Check In/Check Out desk clearly wasn't going to give up. If she makes another move, though, to cause harm to Bella, I will be forced to personally ensure that she does not continue her little charade any more. And, from what I could tell, she was definitely intent on splitting Bella and I up, so I guess I'll just have to watch out for her a little more closely.

Luckily, from what I could tell, she was not so bent on getting me that she'd strike at night, so I left her to her own devices—whatever they may be.

Sighing, I slowly moved to untangle myself from Bella's arms, although she fought me in her sleep to hang on, and cradled her in my arms. It was time for her to sleep in a bed, not on me, no matter how much I enjoyed watching her sleep. I'm sure a soft mattress was plenty more comfortable than stone.

When I had her nestled under the covers and her head lying on the pillow, I kissed her on the forehead and left, closing the bedroom door so that it was cracked open just a little. Using the remote, I pressed power and shut the T.V. off, then turned to head to the bathroom.

The cover-up, which was now smeared, was getting too annoying to deal with any longer, especially since I didn't need to have it on now. It was night, no fear of the sun sending beams of light glancing off my being. I was safe.

Within three minutes, I scrubbed and lathered my arms, face, and any skin that was seen by the public, erasing any trace of cover-up. The scent of fresh mint soap lingering in my nostrils, I changed into a fresh outfit and went to check on Bella. Just as my hand gripped the doorknob, Alice caught my mind with, _Edward, need to speak with you. Rather important._

Letting my hand slip from the metal to hang limply by my side, I decided that I would visit Alice for only a moment or two, then return. I refused to leave Bella for long, and Alice would understand, I'm sure.

Mutely, I unlocked the deadbolt and the lock of the hotel room and closed it behind me, relocking the one lock accessible from outside the room. Without the deadbolt locked, I was a tad tense, but the regular lock would have to be enough.

I sauntered down the hall, at human speed, mind you, just in case some insomniacs roamed the halls at 3:47 in the morning. But I highly doubted, since I could sense someone coming from quite a distance, that it really mattered. I already knew that no one was near.

When I had just passed room 115, 116's door flew open and I met Alice's gaze head on. She was anxious, blocking my mind from any access to hers, and bid me quickly in.

Standing in an exact replica of my and Bella's room, I looked around at the faces of my family, taking in the grim expressions.

None of them allowed me to read their minds. All had blocked their minds like never before.

_What the Hell?_

Out of all of them, Rosalie appeared the most perturbed, eyeing Alice down.

"Now, since Edward is here, will you please explain," Rosalie snapped at Alice, her pupils dilating slightly; when she was annoyed, her eyes just seemed to become black, the golden color fading into the background.

"Yes, I'd like to know what is going on here," I said, gesturing to everyone, "and why a family meeting has been called."

Alice exhaled, closing her eyes and perching on the arm of the couch end where Jasper sat, clutching his hand tightly. I could feel Jasper soothing her, encouraging her to relax enough to tell what was going on.

Pinching her nose, she began, "I had a vision."

I waited before saying anything to give her chance to elaborate, but she only continued to keep her eyes closed. Seconds were ticking by and I grew annoyed with her silence.

"Okay, you had a vision. You kind of have those often. What makes this one so different?" I crossed my arms and leaned my shoulder against the wall as I focused on Alice and tried to receive images from her mind. No luck.

She drew her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose as if she had a headache, still holding onto Jasper's comforting hand. "It was…different." She paused then, sighing, and stood up. Opening her eyes and looking at each one of us, she stopped at me. "Where I normally see, feel, or hear something taking place, I saw darkness, nothing."

By this point, Alice was pacing along the back of the couch, her small form walking back and forth. Her arms reached up and her hands covered her eyes, almost as if she were trying to not see something. Then, as if a barrier had been lifted, I was able to hear her thoughts, see what she saw.

Pitch black. Dark silhouettes everywhere, floating, sweeping gliding across the vision. But something else; something not quite right. Nothing was clear, as if it were an unfocused lens.

"Something is going on, that's a certainty. But whatever it is ends in darkness." She leaned forward against her hands, which were now planted on the back of the couch, as she held our gazes, making eye contact slowly with each and every one of us. "And what I do know, Bella is somehow a part of it."

* * *

**Please leave a review. Reviews make me happy. And me being happy will take away some of the stress. Plus, I want to know if ya'll are loving this fanfic or not...**

**Until next time!**

**Jenn**


	14. AN

**Very, very short Author's Note **

**_Evanescent Empyrean_**

I'm not entirely sure about this new title, and honestly I'm not far enough along in the story for any of you to truly understand the connection between title/story as of right now, but all will be revealed with patience. I promise.

Plus, I want your thoughts on the title. For what I have posted so far of the story, is it becoming? Does it seem to fit?

Please let me know!

**_Any1there4me_**

P.S. Sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't another chapter. Just not yet!

* * *


End file.
